Kutukan
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Natsu Dragneel seorang pemuda biasa dengan kehidupannya yang normal. Suatu hari ia menemukan sebuah boneka yang ternyata adalah jelmaan dari seorang penyihir cantik yang dikutuk. Setelah pertemuannya dengan penyihir itu kehidupan Natsu berubah menjadi 180 derajat dari biasa menjadi luar biasa. Bad summary. AU, OOC. / HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Chapter 1 : Prologue

.

.

A fairy Tail Fanfiction

Kutukan

By : Nagisa Yuuki

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), alur sedikit berantakan.

* * *

.

.

Brak!

"Sialan! Dasar bajingan! Bedebah kau, Brengsek! Biadap! Pecu-" Natsu menggebrak meja kantin dengan sikap gusar. Amarahnya yang meluap hampir membuatnya hilang kendali. Belum saja ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat 'sumpah serapah'nya yang terdengar kasar dan dapat didengar amat jelas oleh seluruh penghuni kampus. buru-buru Jellal turun tangan. Ia segera menarik tubuh sahabat karibnya yang sedang meluapkan seluruh emosinya pada seseorang yang tengah duduk berdampingan mesra dengan seorang gadis yang (masih) berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Jellal berani bersumpah, Natsu tidak akan semarah ini kalau bukan karna melihat kekasih tercintanya bercumbu mesra didepan matanya sendiri. Terlebih lagi hal itu disaksikan oleh banyak orang di kantin.

"Tenanglah Natsu!" Cegah Jellal, yang melihat Natsu hampir memukul Rogue dengan kepalan tangannya. Ya, dia pemuda tidak tahu malu yang mencumbu kekasih orang di depan umum. Sementara cowok yang dimaksud malah tersenyum dengan nada mengejek membuat Natsu semakin dikuasai oleh amarah.

Ini bukanlah tempat dan waktu yang tepat untuk Natsu meluapkan emosinya, begitu pikir Jellal.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah kalau aku mencium Rogue?" Pertanyaan ini datangnya dari gadis yang berada disebelah Rogue. Gadis cantik dengan rambut platina sebahu yang tak lain adalah pacar Natsu, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi (mantan) kekasih Natsu. Lisanna Strauss.

"Kau ini tidak punya pikiran. Huh? Kau itu pacarku! Kenapa kau bermesra-mesraan dengan si BRENGSEK ini, disini?!"

"Kenapa? Mungkin lebih tepatnya 'Untuk apa?' begini Natsu, aku akan menjelaskannya, jadi pasang telingamu baik-baik," kata Lisanna. Ia berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. "Rogue ini pacarku dan kami sedang merayakan hari jadi kami yang pertama bulan ini."

Natsu melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Lisanna barusan. "What? Are you crazy?! Kau ini pacarku, Lis."

"Iya tapi sebulan yang lalu ketika aku memutuskan untuk lebih memilih Rogue. Kau lupa ya, Natsu? Kau tidak bisa memberiku apapun. Kau itu hanya cowok miskin dan SAMPAH di kampus ini!"

Jlebb!

1 kalimat namun terasa seperti menyimpan ribuan pisau dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan gadis cantik berdarah campuran ini. Membuat pemuda bersurai pink ini bergetar. Shock. Bahkan nyaris memukul wajahnya jika ia tidak ingat bahwa Lisanna adalah perempuan. kalimat-kalimat itu terasa seperti memancing emosinya lebih kuat dari yang tadi. sejurus kemudian, pemuda ini kembali menggebrak meja 'dua kali' lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"Fuck! What a bitch you are! Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kau memang wanita murahan!"

"Sudahlah Natsu.. Untuk apa kau menghujat pasangan iblis macam mereka?" Lerai Jellal mencoba menenangkan Natsu yang semakin kalap.

"Hei, apa maksudmu brengsek?!" Rogue menunjuk wajah Jellal. Tak terima dengan hujatan yang dilakukan oleh pria berambut azure itu.

"Mau apa kau brengsek? Jangan menunjuk-nunjuk Jellal seperti itu!" Bentak Natsu tak terima. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Rogue yang hampir menubruk tubuh mungil Lisanna.

"Kau yang apa-apaan!" Balas Rogue lebih tak terima.

"Kalau begitu hadapi aku diluar jika kau merasa hebat." Tantang Natsu. Emosinya sudah semakin tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Sudah cukup!" Lerai Lisanna. Gadis itu menarik lengan Rogue dan membawanya menjauh dari Natsu. "Sebaiknya kita pergi. Tak usah meladeni orang yang tidak berguna seperti mereka." Bujuknya kemudian dengan gaya manjanya yang bikin Natsu serta Jellal 'enek' mau muntah.

"Baiklah sayang.. lagian disini sudah tak asik lagi." Rogue menggaet tangan Lisanna mesra seakan ingin membuat Natsu semakin murka dibakar cemburu.

"pacaran sana dineraka, BITCH!"

"Sudah, Natsu, tenanglah.." Jellal melirik kanan kirinya dan mendapati puluhan pasang mata (masih) memperhatikan mereka berdua tanpa berpaling. "Are~ semuanya memperhatikan kita. Sebaiknya kita pergi. Kau tidak mau kan acara pertengkaranmu tadi menjadi bahan berita di surat kabar kampus besok pagi?" tanya Jellal setengah berbisik. tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Natsu, Jellal segera menariknya terlebih dahulu, alih-alih menetralkan suasana yang sempat gaduh akibat ulah sahabatnya.

.

::Kutukan::

.

"Apa? Kau putus lagi?" komentar Gray saat diluar kelas. ucapannya kali ini bisa diartikan sebagai cibiran atau keprihatinan atas nasib sahabatnya, Natsu.

"Yeah, puas?" sahut Natsu sinis.

"haha.. Dasar kau ini. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, Lisanna itu memang gadis murahan. Bukannya sudah sering kau dibohongi oleh dia tapi kenapa tidak sadar juga. Makanya jadi orang itu jangan terlalu bodoh!" Cibir si cowok berambut raven itu lagi, Gray Fullbuster.

"Aku terlalu mencintainya, bahkan selama ini sudah banyak yang ku korbankan untuk dia,"

"Cinta memang wajar tapi tidak harus membuatmu menjadi bodoh, Natsu. Kau sadar tidak sih selama ini kau hanya dijadikan peliharaan oleh gadis licik itu, seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya," Gray tertawa geli disamping Jellal.

"Apakah ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Natsu. kali ini terdengar cukup serius. alis matanya bertaut jadi satu sambil menatap penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Tidak ada, selain kau miskin dan BODOH." sahut Gray yang masih tertawa geli, menertawakan Natsu.

"ada 1 lagi," potong Jellal tiba-tiba.

Natsu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa?" Tanyanya yang kini menatap Jellal serius.

"Kau itu CUPU. Baiklah kau memang tampan walaupun tak setampan diriku, dan kau juga keren dan tetap tak sekeren diriku."

"huh? Dasar!" Gray menoyor kepala Jellal dan diikuti jitakan maut dari Natsu.

"Ittai! Aku serius, kau tahu?" Jellal menggerutu lalu terhenti sejenak mengusap kepalanya sedikit gusar. "Kau sadar tidak sih? Lisanna terlalu agresif, dan kau adalah pemuda yang dingin mana cocok? Aku berani bertaruh ciuman saja kau tidak pernah kan?" Ledek Jellal. Bibirnya kini tengah memasang seringai lebarnya.

"Sial! Kau pikir aku se'cupu' itu, huh? Aku pernah melakukannya sekali!" Sanggah Natsu yang ingin 'ngejitak' lagi tapi segera dielak sama si Jellal fernandes.

"buktinya kau tidak pernah berani mencium seorang gadis," sambung Jellal lagi.

"Bukannya aku tidak berani tapi aku sangat menghargai wanita!" Sanggah Natsu.

"Hoo, benarkah? Bilang saja kalau kau tidak sanggup, benar kan, Jellal?" Ejek Gray lalu melirik kearah Jellal yang saat ini tengah menahan tawanya.

"Yup! Karna itu belajarlah dulu pada sang ahli." Jellal membenarkan poni rambutnya seraya bersikap songong bin sengak.

Natsu terdiam. dalam hati dia mengutuk kedua sahabatnya itu dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, yasudahlah aku pergi duluan. Aku masih ada kelas hari ini. Kalian pergi saja duluan ke cafe nanti aku akan menyusul." Pamit Gray.

"oke.." Jellal mengacungkan jempolnya lalu kembali menatap Natsu yang terlihat bete abis sama gurauan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik dari Lisanna. Bersemangatlah.." Hibur Jellal yang merasa kasihan pada Natsu sambil menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Natsu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Jangan bilang kau suka padaku, Jellal." Ejek Natsu dengan grins andalannya.

Jellal melotot sambil berdiri. "Tidak mungkin. Baka!" Sanggahnya setengah bergidik lalu berlalu pergi. tak lama kemudian ia berbalik lagi sambil melemparkan 1 buah jeruk secara tiba-tiba kearah Natsu. "Ini.. belajar ciuman dulu sana dengan mr. Jeruk. Tak perlu memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu hanya karna memikirkan soal ciuman." ledek Jellal yang langsung saja ngacir sebelum kena amukan Natsu.

"What the fuck?! Sialan kau, Jellal!"

.

::Kutukan::

.

Natsu berjalan lunglai menyusuri pinggiran danau yang ada didekat kampusnya, Fairy Tail University. Setelah perbincangannya dengan Jellal dan Gray ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya di tempat ini. Kebetulan Natsu sering sekali kesana hanya untuk sekedar tidur atau menyendiri saat ia sedang merasa bosan atau sedang menghadapi masalah yang rumit. Natsu merasa perasaannya jauh lebih baik setiap kali ia berkunjung ketempat ini dan ia berharap kali ini dia pun bisa secepatnya melupakan Lisanna. Walaupun ia merasa sangsi kalau dirinya bisa dengan mudah melupakan gadis yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini mengisi kekosongan dihatinya.

Pluk!

Ia melempar kerikil kecil yang ada ditanah kearah danau sehingga menghasilkan suara gemericik air yang lumayan khas. Saat bayangan Lisanna kembali berputar dimemorinya, amarah yang sempat mereda kembali tersulut. Mata onyx kelamnya yang tajam kini berkilat marah. Dilemparkannya kerikil yang lumayan besar ditangannya kearah danau dan menimbulkan percikan air yang terciprat tak beraturan akibat kuatnya tenaga yang ia gunakan.

Natsu mengumpat kesal. Dijambaknya surai pink miliknya kuat-kuat lalu melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan cara berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Arrgghh! Semua wanita itu sama saja! Lisanna maupun kaasan, semuanya pembohong!"

Natsu kembali melampiaskan kekesalannya pada objek bebatuan yang ia lemparkan kearah aliran sungai yang nampak mulai terlihat tenang tapi sayangnya tak setenang perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Natsu.

Setelah puas melemparkan bebatuan disekelilingnya, Natsu segera mencari tempat teduh untuk meringankan rasa lelah diraganya. Dirogohnya saku tas ranselnya. ia sedikit tersenyum jijik menatap buah jeruk yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Jellal padanya.

"Baka Natsu! Untuk apa kau memikirkan perkataan bodoh Jellal? Dia hanya ingin menggodamu. Siapapun tahu kau lebih baik dari Rogue dalam beberapa hal meskipun kau miskin," Natsu menggeleng geli. baru saja ia ingin melempar buah jeruk itu kesungai, matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang terjatuh tak jauh dari hadapannya. "Apa itu? Mungkinkah harta karun yang bisa membuatku kaya mendadak?" ucapnya ngaco.

Natsu mendekat. Diraihnya sebuah boneka berukuran mini mirip seperti boneka khas jepang. Rambutnya berwarna pirang panjang, matanya berwarna coklat caramel, bajunya terlihat lucu membuat Natsu genas ketika melihatnya. Oh ayolah Natsu kau itu laki-laki berhenti bersikap bodoh.

"Boneka siapa ini? Siapa yang telah membuangnya?" Tanyanya lebih pada diri sendiri. Lalu melirik kanan-kiri dan tak menemukan siapapun disana.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Sebuah istana yang cukup megah dihiasi oleh benda-benda berarsitektur tinggi seperti jaman kerajaan dulu terpencar disemua sudut ruangan mewah ini. Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian kebesarannya yang cukup elegant namun terkesan simple mendekat kearah sebuah cermin. Ditatapnya paras tampannya yang menyimpan senyuman penuh misteri. diayunkannya jemari telunjuknya kearah cermin. Terpampang sebuah ruangan kecil dengan perabot seadanya. Disudut ruangan itu terdapat sesosok manusia lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda yang sedang memandangi sebuah benda mirip boneka khas jepang yang sangat cantik.

Senyuman itu tak lekas memudar. ia terus memperhatikan pemandangan itu lekat-lekat.

Seolah pemandangan itu terlihat menarik dimatanya. Dengan pandangan yang masih lekat memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang pemuda di balik cermin. Sosok itu mulai menyeringai. Ia berjalan kearah kursi tahta-nya yang mewah lalu bersantai sejenak dengan seringaian yang semakin melebar diwajahnya.

"Natsu Dragneel, akhirnya aku menemukanmu.."

.

::Kutukan::

.

Patah hati memang racun yang cukup mematikan dikalangan anak muda. Tak memiliki bentuk dan tak pula dapat tersentuh, namun terasa kuat menghentikan denyut nadi seseorang yang terjangkiti. Penyakit yang rata-rata tak memiliki obat penawar atau bahkan diungkapkan oleh ilmu medis itu kebanyakan sering menghinggapi remaja jaman ini. salah satunya adalah pemuda salmon ini.

Natsu Dragneel masih menatap boneka yang ia temukan dipinggir sungai lekat-lekat. Ia membayangkan wajah mungil boneka itu adalah Lisanna. Senyumannya seketika tercipta, namun, saat mengingat penghianatan Lisanna hati itu seakan kembali tak berbentuk.

"Kenapa kau susah sekali keluar dari pikiranku? Kenapa kau selalu menghantuiku, Lis? Shit!" diusapnya wajah itu gusar. Memang dihadapan sahabatnya ia masih bisa bersikap tegar, namun, kalau sudah sendiri seperti ini mana bisa dia sok kuat seperti tadi siang.

Natsu menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil menatap langit-langit. Ucapan Lisanna tadi siang kembali terlintas dalam benaknya. Tanpa sadar tangan Natsu kembali mengepal. Boneka yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggamannya menjadi sasaran amarahnya.

Dihempaskannya tubuh lelahnya keranjang dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menatap wajah boneka itu dan membayangkan wajah Lisanna disana. Perlahan ia mendekatkan boneka itu kewajahnya. Hingga tepat beberapa centi ia berbisik lirih.

"Aishiteru, Lisanna." kecupan yang cukup lembut ia daratkan diwajah boneka itu. Hingga tak ia sadari airmatanya membasahi sebagian gaun boneka tersebut.

"Aku bebas.."

Natsu tersentak. buru-buru ia melempar boneka itu kesudut ruangan yang terdapat meja belajarnya. Degupan jantungnya serasa menghujam tak menentu. mimpikah dia? Mungkinkah boneka bisa bicara, pikirnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, jawaban itu akhirnya ia dapatkan. Boneka yang sebelumnya berukuran mini (kecil) tiba-tiba membesar dengan sendirinya. Seberkas sinar menerangi seluruh tubuh si boneka tanpa dapat dilihat wujudnya oleh Natsu.

Pemandangan itu benar-benar membuat Natsu mati kutu. Ia sangat ketakutan karna ini pengalaman magis yang selama seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia jumpai. Rasa takut itu semakin menjadi saat sinar itu menghilang dan meninggalkan sesosok gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya, dengan gaun putih selututnya, rambut pirang panjang sepinggang dengan sedikit ikal ala boneka, bandana yang ada hiasan bintang dikepalanya, serta sepatu mirip sepatu balet berwarna senada dengan gaun selututnya tampak cukup manis jika 'sosok' itu adalah manusia, tapi sayangnya yang ada dihadapannya kini bukan manusia melainkan...

"HANTUUUUUU...!" teriak Natsu parau.

Sosok manis itu segera berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang berseri tetapi sedikit aneh dengan apa yang ada didalam pengelihatannya. Jemari mungilnya segera ia hempaskan kearah Natsu. Seberkas cahaya terlihat dari ujung jari telunjuknya bersamaan dengan redanya suara teriakan Natsu.

"Bodoh! Aku bukan hantu!" bentak gadis misterius itu seraya mendekat kearah Natsu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini sebenernya karya lama dan pemerannya bukan chara di anime jadi bahasa aslinya adalah bahasa sehari-hari kita, butuh waktu juga buat mengubahnya jadi versi anime dan percakapannya jadi baku walaupun menurut Nagi jauh lebih bagus versi aslinya. Hehe.. Maklum udah terbiasa pakai bahasa sehari-hari sih :-P

Sebenernya ini iseng-iseng aja Nagi re-post di ffn sekalian dilanjut soalnya fic kutukan ini cuma sempet Nagi tulis sampai chap 5 alias berenti ditengah-tengah karna sibuk sama pekerjaan (waktu itu) tapi sekarang mau Nagi selesaiin. Kalau ada yg mau baca silahkan kalau ga juga gapapa namanya juga iseng. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 : Penyihir Cantik

Chapter 2 : Penyihir Cantik

.

.

A fairy tail fanfiction

Kutukan

By : Nagisa Yuuki

Disclaimer : Fairy tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima.

Warning : AU, OOC, Abal, typo(s), gaya bahasa yang berantakan.

* * *

.

.

WERR!

Bersamaan dengan diayunkannya jari telunjuk si gadis. Selimut-selimut yang seharusnya tetap terlipat rapi disamping Natsu, kini bertubi-tubi menyerang dan membungkus tubuh Natsu seperti mumi. Mengunci pergerakan tubuh serta menghentikan suara teriakan si pemuda.

Dalam sekejab pemuda pinkish itu tumbang tak berdaya. Hanya tatapan penuh rasa tak percaya yang mampu diperlihatkan Natsu. Karna tubuh serta bibirnya tak mampu lagi bergerak maupun bersuara.

"Tidak sopan! Membangunkan orang seenaknya, berteriak mengataiku hantu pula. Dasar manusia!" Ungkap si gadis misterius itu seraya melangkah perlahan-lahan namun pasti mendekati Natsu yang hanya bisa diam tak bersuara. Karna mulutnya tengah terbungkus oleh selimutnya sendiri. Sorot matanya kini lebih cocok disebut seperti ratapan anak tiri, penuh dengan ketakutan dan rasa was-was. Kata 'Orang' yang baru saja diucapkan oleh si gadis terdengar seperti tak meyakinkan baginya. "Aku berterima kasih karna kamu sudah membebaskanku dari segel kutukan. Tapi..., kau harus membayar mahal karna lancang menciumku seenak jidatmu!" Satu toyoran mendarat dikening Natsu. Dan sekali lagi Natsu hanya bisa diam berpasrah diri sambil merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mulai keram akibat lilitan selimut yang membungkus dirinya seperti mumi. "Kenapa diam? Ga suka? Atau kau mau ku sihir jadi monyet?"

Mata Natsu membelalak kaget. Disihir jadi monyet? Ajegilee! Muka tampan ngelebihin edward cullen kaya gini di sihir jadi monyet?! What the fuck?! Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sementara si gadis mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia meletakan jari telunjuk mungilnya dibawah dagu dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Ah, aku lupa.." gumamnya pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia mengayunkan jari telunjuknya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setitik cahaya magis itu lagi-lagi terlihat diujung kuku si gadis. Melepaskan kain yang melilit si pemuda salmon itu dibagian wajah.

Kini Natsu bisa mulai bernafas lega seperti biasanya, meskipun kain selimut itu belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuhnya meskipun hanya sebatas diatas dada.

"Siapa kau? Dari mana kau berasal? Aku yakin seribu persen kalo kau bukan manusia!" kata Natsu yang kini mulai bisa bersuara.

"Memang."

"Itu berarti kau hantu kan?"

Blushing merah kini merekah bebas memenuhi seluruh kawasan wajah si gadis blonde ini. Tampak sekali kelihatannya si gadis kembali merasa jengkel.

"Haumphh... mmmpphh...!" Natsu kembali berteriak saat ia merasa selimut itu kembali melilit wajah serta bibirnya. Bekapan yang lebih erat dari sebelumnya membuat ia semakin kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Jaga bicaramu!" Sentak si gadis kembali lalu melepaskan sihir dari tanganya.

"Haaahh... haaahh... hahh..." Natsu semakin tak berdaya. Rasanya dia harus benar-benar jaga sikap dan ucapan didepan si gadis-yang-ga-suka-dipanggil-hantu-itu.

"Sekali lagi ku ingatkan. Aku bukan hantu! Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, dari kaum Zartic penyihir tingkat atas.."

"Penyihir? Aku sedang tak lagi dinegeri dongeng kan?" Celetuknya tanpa dosa.

Lucy kembali melotot dan membuat nyali Natsu kembali ciut.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda.." Tawa garing Natsu yang terdengar seperti dipaksakan, takut dirinya menjadi bahan amukan si gadis penyihir itu lagi.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Mimpi yang terasa seperti nyata. Itulah yang ada didalam benak Natsu. Ingin rasanya ia men-sugest dirinya sendiri bahwa sosok perempuan yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah sebuah ilusi atau fatamorgana yang biasanya sering terjadi di gurun pasir. Tapi... ahh, Ini kan bukan di gurun pasir melainkan kamar kost tercintanya sendiri.

Sosok yang tampak menakutkan semalam rasanya sudah tak berbekas lagi pada Lucy yang kini sedang tertidur lelap diatas kasur. Setelah perbincangan tadi malam, Lucy segera melepaskan Natsu dari sihirnya dan tentu saja Natsu tak melakukan hal-hal yang sekiranya membuat ia kembali disihir, selain menjaga jarak dan lekas tidur di sofa.

Natsu menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan wajah Lucy lebih seksama dalam posisi berjongkok ditepi kasur.

"Dia sih sekilas terlihat sama saja seperti manusia pada umumnya tapi kalau sudah keluar songongnya, duh... ampun deh!" Natsu mengacak rambut belakangnya sambil sedikit bergidik.

Tak lama Lucy pun terbangun dan memergoki Natsu yang sedang berjongkok dihadapannya. Lalu yang terjadi adalah...

WUSH!

Hembusan angin yang cukup keras segera menghantam tubuh Natsu hingga membuat dirinya terlempar kebelakang lalu menabrak dinding.

"Bwaahh... arrgghh!" Natsu meringis. Kini kepalanya terasa seperti dikelilingi jutaan bintang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar otak mesum!" Hujat Lucy yang lekas beranjak menghampiri Natsu.

"Eeehh? tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Sumpah!"

"Bohong! Kau pasti ingin menciumku lagi kan? Iya kan? Dasar kelinci!" Sentaknya diiringi gerakan jari khas penyihir.

"Waaaaaaa!" Natsu histeris. Karna telinganya kini lebih mirip seperti telinga kelinci. Bahkan bukan hanya itu, wajah serta seluruh tubuhnya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih. "WAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu dua kali lebih histeris dari sebelumnya. Lalu tergeletak sebentar kemudian melihat tangannya dan kembali berteriak. "WAAAAAAAA!" Dan begitu seterusnya -"

"SHUT UP!" Kini Lucy yang berteriak jengkel. "Suara teriakanmu itu mirip dengan suara nenek-nenek, kau tahu? Mau ku sihir jadi nenek-nenek?" Ancam Lucy yang terkesan serius.

Natsu terdiam sejenak. Membayangkan ia menjadi wanita beserta lekak lekuk tubuhnya dari bawah kaki hingga keatas, lebih keatas, semakin keatas, dan semakiiiiiin keatas. Namun hayalannya tak seindah yang ia inginkan, ketika ia melihat wujud dirinya sebagai wanita cantik, tiba-tiba wajah itu berganti menjadi keriput, dipenuhi uban, kantung mata yang lembek, dan gigi yang ompong. Natsu merinding disko seakan jijik dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

"HUAAAAHH...! TIDAAAAAAAAKKK ...!"

Natsu tampak sangat frustasi berbeda jauh dengan sosoknya saat dikampus yang terkenal cool, tampan tapi bokek.

Lucy terkekeh pelan melihat kondisi pemuda dihadapannya yang tampak sangat menyedihkan. Tak ia sangka bahwa Natsu sangat mudah dikerjai.

.

::Kutukan::

.

"Tumben Natsu belum datang? Biasanya jam segini udah berkeliaran," Tanya Jellal yang tak hentinya celingukan.

"Biasalah paling mengurung diri seharian dikamar kost meratapi nasib. Kau kan tau Natsu itu gayanya saja yang terlihat keren tapi kalau lagi galau mirip kaya Ibu-ibu yang diselingkuhin sama janda sebelah," tukas Gray asal.

"Wow! kalau jandanya bohay sih mau,"

"Erza, mau kau kemanakan?"

"Kantongin dong jadiin selipan. Hahahaha.." Canda koplak Jellal yang membuat Gray ikut tertawa.

"Ahh, ini kenapa jadi ngomongin janda sih?" Ucap Gray menggaruk lehernya.

"Nah kau kan yang mulai." Protes Jellal.

"Siapa yang membicarakan janda?" Sambung Erza yang tiba-tiba nongol. Hal itu lantas membuat Jellal dan Gray gelagapan.

"Eehh? Etoo.. Jellal bilang dia habis ngintip janda sebelah." Dusta Gray yang hendak melempar tudingan kearah Jellal.

"Sial! Kenapa aku yang dibawa-bawa?" Semprot Jellal tak terima.

"UWAAH! SAKIT BAKA!" teriak Gray yang sedang melompat-lompat dikursinya mirip cacing kepanasan karna kakinya diinjak ganas oleh Jellal.

"Rasakan! Karma itu berlaku. You know?" Cibir pemuda berambut azure.

"Jellal.. Kau juga sama." ucap Erza dengan suara seramnya yang lantas membuat Jellal bergidik.

"Bwahahaha.. Sepertinya aku merasakan ada aura batu nisan," Ledek Gray amat puas sementara Jellal hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Sial kau! Ittai.. Sakit Erza," Rintih Jellal yang telinganya dijewer oleh Erza. Membuat Gray tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya. "Aah, itu ada Natsu.." tunjuk Jellal sembari menahan sakit.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Sumpah Erza, itu Natsu." Jellal membungkus wajah Erza dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengarahkannya kearah yang ia lihat.

Erza terdiam sejenak. "Natsu? Eh? Sedang bersama siapa?"

Ucapan Erza tadi sontak membuat Jellal dan Gray menoleh bersamaan.

.

::Kutukan::

.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau diam saja dikamar. Kalau ada yang melihatmu dikampus ini, aku bisa terkena masalah," protes Natsu yang hari ini terlihat amat sangat berantakan dari yang biasanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau aku ini penyihir," sahut Lucy santai sembari memainkan rambut ikalnya disamping Natsu.

"Haah.. Ya, itu kalau kau bisa menjaga sikap. Aku tidak mau kau mencari gara-gara dikampusku, lagi pula..." lirikan mata Natsu menyapu bersih seluruh penampilan Lucy.

"What?" Lucy berkerut bingung.

"Penampilanmu itu yang luar binasa untuk pergi ke kampus."

"Ooh itu.. Mudah saja.." Lucy menjentikan jarinya lalu dalam sekejab penampilannya berubah menjadi penampilan manusia biasa pada umumnya. Ia mengenakan kaos T-shirt berwarna pink dipadukan dengan denim berwarna senada dengan jeans berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkannya terurai ikal dan dihiasi oleh scarft berwarna cantik yang membuat dirinya tampak menggemaskan dan... Cantik.

Natsu memang sadar sejak awal bahwa penyihir ini memang cantik tapi kali ini dia lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa melamun seperti itu? Terpesona karna aku cantik?" Cibir Lucy santai.

"Tidak! Siapa yang tersepona denganmu!" Bantah Natsu gugup.

"Terpesona bukan tersepona. Hahaha.." ralat Lucy sambil tertawa dan membuat dirinya semakin cantik dimata Natsu.

Aahh shit!

Natsu meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Salivanya tertelan amat kasar saking gugupnya. "Nggh.. Aku kan sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali untuk tidak menggunakan sihir di depan umum. Sungguh tidak lucu kalau ada wartawan yang melihatmu lalu memasukkanmu kedalam daftar guiness book dan menjadikanmu salah satu keajaiban di dunia karna sihirmu itu. Tch.. Membayangkannya saja membuatku repot!" Natsu semakin frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya mirip orang gila.

"Santailah sedikit. Disini kan sepi. Yang melihat hal tadi pasti hanya kau dan tuhan saja. Benarkan?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Natsu benci mengakuinya karna Lucy memang benar. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari melihat keadaan sekitar dan memang tak ada siapapun dibelakang kampus. Rupanya keputusan dia membawa Lucy kesana memang tepat.

"So? apa yang dilakukan manusia ketika dibumi?" Lucy berdiri tepat disamping Natsu yang sedang bersender dipohon besar.

"Apa lagi selain belajar, kerja cari uang, main, bersenang-senang, berkumpul dengan teman. Yah, pokoknya banyak."

"Cuma itu? Dangkal sekali ya kalian,"

"Apa?! Sembarangan! Memangnya apa yang dilakukan penyihir didunianya? Pasti bersantai-santai dan bermalasan. Karna semua kebutuhan kalian bisa kalian penuhi dengan sihir." Cibir Natsu sinis.

lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dengan raut wajahnya yang serius. "Kau salah, justru kehidupan kami yang lebih berat.."

Hening tercipta sejenak. Hanya desiran angin yang terdengar beserta riuhnya suara dahan yang bergerak.

Lucy menatap kosong kedepan. Secara perlahan ia membuka bibirnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kami saling berperang dengan bangsa Zorgon sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Bangsa Zorgon itu berbeda, bentuknya seperti hewat buas yang sangat menjijikan dan menakutkan. Didunia kami mereka disebut sebagai penjelmaan iblis, pemakan daging dan hanya bisa bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan apapun. Konon katanya hanya ada 1 penyihir yang mampu memusnahkannya tapi sayangnya bangsa itu telah punah,"

"Punah? Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu bingung.

"Klan mereka dibantai oleh penyihir berdarah Newgen. Newgen itu penyihir berdarah campuran antara manusia dan penyihir murni. Kekuatannya itu melampaui kami. Yah intinya kehidupan kami itu penuh persaingan. Yang lemah akan binasa."

"So? kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Itu karna aku dikutuk. Aku kalah dalam pertarungan dan karna kesombonganku akhirnya dewa langit menyegelku menjadi boneka dan taraa~ aku ada disini sekarang." Jelas Lucy. Dengan raut malas.

"Tidak heran sih.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kedua alis Natsu bertaut jadi satu. "Orang sepertimu mana mungkin memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

Lucy terdiam. Sepasang mata caramelnya saling menatap jauh kedalam bola mata onyx sekelam malam itu dan...

BUAKK!

"AWW! SSSHH SIAL!" tubuh Natsu terpelanting jatuh dan menghantam tanah. Rupanya Lucy kembali menjahilinya.

Senyuman kepuasan dan sikap sinis Lucy kembali mengembang. Dengan angkuhnya ia meninggalkan Natsu yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Terima kasih untuk sindirannya tapi itu tetap tidak berpengaruh untukku. Jaga ucapanmu karna aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau. Mulai sekarang kau adalah pelayanku manusia!" Sunggingan sinis merekah bebas diwajah cantik itu. Natsu tak mampu berkata ia hanya fokus pada rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Namun tak ingin berlama-lama ia segera bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan makhluk angkuh macam dia? Kenapa aku harus membebaskan segel kutukan itu? Seharusnya aku membiarkan dia menjadi boneka seumur hidup." gerutuan demi gerutuan senantiasa menemani langkah Natsu menuju kelas.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Dilain tempat. Sekawanan makhluk nan menjijikan tengah berkumpul disuatu ruangan besar mirip aula kerajaan yang sekelilingnya dipenuhi kegelapan pekat. Mereka sedang menunggu tugas yang akan diberikan oleh seseorang. Tugas yang berkaitan dengan daging yang menjadi sumber makanan para makhluk ini.

Didepan sebuah tahta berdirilah seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam yang seluruh tubuhnya menyatu dengan kegelapan diruangan tersebut.

"Segel dunia manusia telah hancur. Sekarang beri mereka rasa sakit serta ketakutan yang takkan mereka lupa. Musnahkan! Hancurkan semuanya hingga tak tersisa! Jadilah prajurit yang terkuat!" Seruan perintah itu dalam sekejab berhasil meningkatkan gairah serta semangat para Zorgon. Semua berteriak kegirangan seakan tak sabar dengan daging buruan mereka yang pertama saat memasuki dunia manusia.

"DAN AKU AKAN JADI PENGUASA! HAHAHA!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chap 2 selesai. Sumpah ini ga mudah. Kalau ada kata- kata yg salah tolong diberitahu ya soalnya aku cuma memperbaiki percakapannya aja. Hehehe...


	3. Chapter 3 : Kegelapan

Chapter 3 : Kegelapan

.

.

A fairy tail fanfiction

Kutukan

By : Nagisa Yuuki

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), Berantakan.

* * *

.

.

Kegelapan yang begitu pekat mewarnai seluruh kawasan bumi. Atmosfer yang tercipta pun terasa berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Hembusan angin yang begitu dingin membuat siapapun enggan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Rasanya lebih nyaman berada didalam, bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan amannya tertidur dibawah cahaya terang tanpa berniat meredupkan sang pelita.

Disaat seluruh makhluk bumi terlelap dalam buaiannya masing-masing, justru Natsu masih terus terjaga, menatap kelamnya langit malam dari balik jendela kamar kost nya. Memang sudah lumrah jika langit malam berwarna gelap, tapi rasanya tak sepekat ini. Entah kenapa nuraninya berbisik bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan yang akan menimpa dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Natsu terus memperhatikan kegelapan yang membungkus langit tanpa adanya bulan serta bintang yang menghiasinya. Diatas sana hanya ada kegelapan.

"Firasatku tidak enak. Tidak biasanya suasana terasa mencekam seperti ini. Kenapa aku sangat yakin kalau ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Ini tidak boleh! Ini tidak bener! Come on, Natsu! Be possitive thinking. Everything is gonna be okay. You must believe!" Helaan nafas berat terhembus kasar. Degupan jantung Natsu serasa membuat kecemasannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau tahu? Biasanya kalau suasana terasa mencekam seperti sekarang ini, itu tanda-tanda adanya kehadiran Zorgon." Ucap Lucy yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Natsu. Sementara pemuda itu nampak biasa saja tak seterkejut kemarin malam saat pertama kali menemui sosok Lucy si penyihir.

"Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu disini," bantah Natsu.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Selama masih ada kegelapan didunia ini Zorgon tidak akan pernah punah. Mereka selalu mengunjungi satu tempat ketempat lainnya lalu memakan semua para 'daging' yang ada setelah sudah tak ada lagi mereka akan mencari tempat baru dan menghuninya. Apa lagi... mereka selalu mencari cara untuk bisa memasuki bumi. Yah, kau tahulah.. Manusia itu banyak tapi sayangnya mereka lemah itulah mengapa mereka dijadikan target buruan utama." Ucapan sinis itu lagi-lagi membuat telinga Natsu panas. Kalau dia tak mengingat bahwa Lucy itu penyihir sudah pasti ia akan melemparkannya kejurang biar mati sekalian.

"Kalau memang begitu.. Kenapa mereka tidak pernah datang kebumi?" Tantang Natsu yang mulai tersulut emosinya. "Disini banyak sekali daging yang bisa mereka makan. Buat sampai 7 keturunan belum tentu habis yang ada mereka muntah terus bosan."

"Kau pikir seperti itu? Dengar ya cowok bodoh! Mereka itu tidak pernah puas apalagi merasa kenyang, yang ada didalam otak mereka itu cuma makan, makan, dan makan. Karna didunia asalnya cuma ada kegelapan. Bahkan kalau mereka lapar tak jarang mereka memakan kawanannya sendiri." Lucy kembali tersenyum sinis. Ia sangat merasa puas saat melihat kecemasan yang terpancar diwajah tampan Natsu. Lucy mulai berbalik badan dan berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju arah kasur.

"Yah, kita tunggu saja saatnya mereka datang dan menguasai dunia kalian. Atau mereka sudah datang dan menunggu kalian lengah untuk menyantap tubuh kalian. Haha, aku tak bisa membayangkannya, bagaimana rasanya diterkam dalam keadaan masih hidup. Karna Zorgon selalu membiarkan mangsa buruannya hidup saat mereka mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Tak ada santapan selezat darah dan daging yang masih segar."

Glekh!

Gila! Lucy memang gila! Bisa-bisanya berbicara sesantai itu dengan topik semenyeramkan ini. Natsu benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran si gadis penyihir itu. Lagi-lagi Natsu menelan salivanya kasar. Kalimat demi kalimat terus berdengung-dengung ditelinganya. Sinar matanya sudah menyiratkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Hahaha!" Seketika tawa Lucy membuyarkan ketakutan Natsu. Kedua alisnya bertaut bingung. Ia masih belum sadar bahwa Lucy lagi-lagi menjahilinya.

"Kau itu memang bodoh ya!? Mana mungkin Zorgon ada dibumi. Buat menembus kekkai pelindung bumi saja mereka tidak sanggup apalagi menginjak daratan. Yang ada mereka langsung tewas!"

"Ka-kau serius?" Tanya Natsu memastikan. Mimik wajahnya masih terlihat belum tenang.

"Tentu saja. Dasar bodoh! Kalau seandainya bisa sudah dari dulu mereka menyerang bumi," ejeknya tanpa sungkan. "Dengar ya... Cuma penyihir tingkat sempurna yang bisa menghancurkan segel kekkai itu."

Kini Natsu mulai dapat bernafas lega. Degupan jantungnya mulai terpompa secara teratur. Ia berjalan santai kearah kasur lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Lucy yang sedang duduk sambil menatapnya angkuh.

"Lalu.. Mau sampai kapan kau menyusahkanku? Kapan kau pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupku? Kau kan bisa memakai sihirmu untuk balik kedunia asalmu. Kenapa kau masih disini? Sudah sana balik!" Usirnya dengan setengah membentak.

BRRRTT!

"Ohok!" Natsu terbatuk dengan tubuh yang dikelilingi angin tebal. Angin-angin itu terasa seperti menjerat tubuhnya hingga ia kesulitan bergerak maupun bernafas.

"KALAU AKU BISA, AKU SUDAH KEMBALI SEJAK AWAL PERTAMA AKU BEBAS DARI KUTUKAN. KALAU AKU BISA, AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU BERURUSAN DENGAN MAKHLUK RENDAHAN SEPERTI KALIAN MANUSIA. DAN KALAU SEANDAINYA KEKUATANKU TIDAK KEMBALI KE LEVEL AWAL, AKU PASTI SUDAH BISA MEMBUKA GERBANG DIMENSI UNTUK KEMBALI KESANA. AKU TIDAK SEBODOH KAU! AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU KAPANPUN AKU MAU, JADI JAGA UCAPANMU!" Lucy segera mendorong Natsu dengan kekuatannya. Tubuh Natsu terdorong lumayan jauh hingga menabrak dinding. Meskipun Lucy bilang kekuatannya kembali kelevel awal tapi tetap saja gadis itu bukanlah tanding Natsu. Dan apa yang dikatakan Lucy juga benar bahwa dia dapat membunuh Natsu kapanpun ia mau.

Lucy mulai menetralkan kembali kekuatannya. Ia hanya melirik sinis Natsu yang tergeletak diujung sana dengan sesekali merintih pelan. Sudah pasti itu menyakitkan dan mampu memberikan pelajaran untuk seorang Natsu.

Dengan penuh arogan Lucy membiarkannya dengan kondisi seperti itu sendirian. Ia berniat untuk tidur tapi perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada Natsu yang tengah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ka..u..me..mang..ti..dak..pu..nya..per..ra..sa..an!" Ucapnya terbata-bata sambil sesekali meringis.

Atmosfer dikamar kost itu mendadak berubah dingin. Angin-angin putih mengelilingi tubuh Lucy yang nampak kembali tersulut emosi. Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, lingkaran udara dingin itu menyapu bersih seluruh ruangan dan membuatnya porak poranda seperti habis terkena bencana alam.

"TI-DUR!" bentaknya sambil menghempaskan jari kearah Natsu.

"Uaaghkk! Ugh!" Natsu bagai tertimpa batu berukuran raksasa. Dalam sekejab tubuhnya terasa membeku lalu perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Hah .. Aku benci dengan makhluk rendahan!"

Angkuh. Itulah yang terekam dari sosok pribadi seorang Lucy. Tapi ia tak mau menghiraukan hal itu. Baginya manusia bukanlah ancaman besar hingga membuatnya takut. Dia merasa dialah yang terhebat. Di dunia sihir, klan, maupun ditempat kotor yang disebut bumi.

Setelah Natsu pingsan situasi kembali normal meskipun keadaan didalam kamar itu tetaplah berantakan.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Tak lama setelah semua manusia terlelap. Diatas Langit kelam itu muncul 1 lingkaran cahaya yang aneh.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari. Tak ada yang terjaga pada malam itu bahkan petugas keamananpun tak ada yang berkeliaran dijalanan. Semua tampak sunyi, sepi, senyap.

Rupanya apa yang dikatakan oleh Lucy menjadi kenyataan.

Sekelompok pasukan kegelapan menembus bebas kekkai yang terpasang untuk melindungi bumi. Sudah pasti segelnya telah dirusak. Meskipun begitu tak semua pasukan itu dapat masuk menembusnya. Hanya beberapa pasukan dan yang lainnya kembali terhalang. Walaupun begitu mereka tak pernah menyerah untuk menembusnya meskipun diantara mereka ada yang terbakar ketika menyentuh dinding kekkai.

Rusak bukan berarti hancur. Para pasukan Iblis membutuhkan banyak kekuatan kegelapan untuk menghancurkannya. Setelah itu bumi akan diliputi oleh kegelapan selamanya.

.

::Kutukan::

.

"Ternyata segel itu lebih kuat dari perkiraanku. Meskipun sudah dirusak tetap saja tidak hancur. Errh! Terkutuk kau Igneel!" Pria itu memukul keras kursi tahta kerajaannya. Para makhluk Zorgon hanya memperhatikanya dari bawah tahta. Tak ada yang berani berbicara saat sang Kaisar tengah marah.

"Lihat saja! Aku akan menghancurkan kekkai yang kau buat untuk melindungi bumi dengan menggunakan kekuatan para Zorgon yang telah berevolusi. Hahaha.." tawa licik itu menggema nyaring hingga membuat para makhluk dibawahnya ikut tertawa keras.

.

::Kutukan::

.

"Semalam kalian lihat tidak? Awannya sangat gelap tidak seperti biasanya. Ibuku bilang itu tanda-tanda mau kiamat. Memang benar?"

"Masa sih?"

"Eh tapi bisa saja," cetus yang disebelahnya.

"Wah jangan-jangan mau ada bencana nih." Ungkap salah seorang mahasiswi yang sedang bergosip ria.

"Iya bencana, bencana buatku karna bertemu dengan penyihir sombong." Gerutu Natsu dalam hati. Penampilannya hari ini tak kalah berantakan dari yang kemarin. Tapi tetap saja tak menghapus kesan 'Tampan' diwajahnya.

"Ooyy.. Natsu!" Seru Jellal dari ujung koridor.

Natsu menoleh sebentar lalu hendak melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Namun sebuah tepukan pelan tapi tak begitu bersahabat untuk tubuhnya yang memar mendarat sempurna dipunggungnya.

"Weeeey!" Seru spontan Gray.

"Azzz! Sial! Brengsek! Itu sakit, Ice cube!" Toyor Natsu tepat dikening Gray.

"Wow.. Santai, Natsu. Begitu saja kaget seperti kakek-kakek yang habis dapet lotre terus semaput," celetuk Gray watados.

"Semaput udelmu! Kau tidak lihat penampilanku yang berantakan hari ini? Seharusnya kalian prihatin dengan keadaanku," Ungkap Natsu setengah frustasi.

"Prihatin? Janda yang disamping rumahku itu?" Gray ga nyambung.

"ITU PRIHATINI KOPLAK!" Gemas Jellal.

"Ohh.. hehehe.."

"Ah parah! pikiranmu mah janda terus, Gray. Ckckck.."

"Sudah, jangan ngomongin janda nanti ada Erza. Mampus lagi deh urusannya." Jellal celingukan.

"Dasar kau ini.. Gaya doang oke tapi takluk diketiak perempuan!" Ejek Gray yang membuat Natsu tertawa.

"Hoi, Stripper, diam kau!"

"Sudah jangan ribut . Malu sama status. Ngakunya cowok rock en roll tapi ribut adu congor. Malu men! Apa kata dunia?" Lerai Natsu.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kemaren kau kemana, baka! Menghilang begitu saja. Aku mencarimu ke kelas tapi tidak ada."

"Aku ada urusan, Gray, jadi aku tidak jadi masuk kelas." Terang Natsu.

"Lalu.. Gadis yang bersamamu kemarin siapa?" Tanya Jellal yang lantas membuat Natsu terdiam. Sungguh ini benar-benar bencana kedua untuknya.

"Hoy, kenapa malah diam? Siapa dia, Natsu?" Ulang Jellal lagi yang semakin penasaran.

"Buk-"

"Natsu!" Lucy sudah terlebih dahulu memanggilnya sehingga ucapannya terpotong. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin sulit.

"Hei, Natsu, kau tuli, huh?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi sebelum aku suruh?" Lanjutnya.

Mereka hanya saling pandang hingga Lucy telah sampai dihadapan ketiganya, Natsu belum juga membuka suara.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Lucy acuh dengan nada arogannya.

"Kami? Kami ini sahabatnya, Natsu. Kau sendiri siapa?" Balas Gray sambil menatap Lucy amat seksama dari bawah hingga keatas.

"Aku-"

"Dia adikku. Iya adikku!" Potong Natsu tanpa berfikir panjang.

"Adik?" Jellal dan Gray saling pandang.

"Setahuku kau tidak memiliki adik atau saudara, Natsu." kata Jellal bingung.

"Emmh.. Dia.. Diaaaa.. Temanku sewaktu dipanti dulu, Iya.. Jadi bagiku dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Benarkan, Luce?" Natsu merangkul Lucy sambil memberikan kode lewat kedipan mata. Lucy langsung melotot tapi Natsu segera memasang wajah memohon agar Lucy bisa diajak bekerjasama.

"Ehmm.. Iya itu benar aku adalah adiknya saat dipanti asuhan dulu. Namaku, Lucy Heartfilia." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil memberikan senyuman tipisnya yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Oh.. Begitu." keduanya hanya mengangguk. Kini Natsu tampak terlihat lega. Dia mulai dapat tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Well, ternyata Natsu adalah anak panti asuhan? Pantas saja dia tinggal sendirian. Dikamar kost-nya pun tidak ada satupun foto keluarganya." Batin Lucy sembari memperhatikan Natsu yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan kedua kawannya.

.

::Kutukan::

.

"Sesudah ini kau harus mengantarku ke belakang bukit yang ada di kota ini," Lucy melipat tangannya didepan dada saat berdiri disebelah Natsu yang tampak kelelahan sehabis kuliah.

"Belakang bukit? Untuk apa? Dikota ini cuma ada satu dan letaknya sangat jauh. Kau mau membunuhku, huh?!" Protes Natsu.

"Aku tidak perduli! Kau mau mati, mau sekarat, mau kena bencana. Pokoknya antarkan aku hari ini juga!"

"Memangnya tidak bisa besok ya? Lagipula kau mau apa kesana? Kenal daerah sini juga tidak, lalu bersikeras minta diantarkan kesana."

"Tidak perlu banyak tanya. Aku bilang antarkan ya antarkan! Tugasmu itu memang menjadi pelayanku!"

"Tidak mau! Cukup kau berbuat seenaknya padaku. Aku tidak mau mengantarmu kalau alasannya tidak jelas!" Tolak Natsu.

"Kau berani membantahku, heh?!" Lucy kembali mengeluarkan sihirnya. Dia mencengkeram leher Natsu dengan tangan yang terbuat dari angin.

Tubuh Natsu spontan terangkat dengan mudahnya. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga tapi tak mampu melepaskan cengkeraman tangan itu. Berkali-kali ditebas selalu saja tembus. Natsu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kemauan gadis ini. Sulit untuk Natsu menebak jalan fikirannya.

"O-oke! Le-lepaskan aku. please.."

Sihir itu segera terlepas saat Lucy menjentikan jarinya.

"Cepat! Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang lambat."

Mendengar kesombongan Lucy lagi-lagi membuat Natsu sebal. Namun ia tak mampu melakukan apapun selain diam dan menuruti semuanya.

Perlahan-lahan ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Lucy yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu didepan dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Tiap sudut pemandangan bukit yang terpampang dilensa matanya tak ada satupun yang luput dari perhatiannya.

Bak seperti seorang detektif handal. Lucy meneliti hampir seluruh kawasan bukit dikota ini. Namun yang ia cari nampaknya tak juga ia temukan.

"Aneh... Aku yakin disinilah tempatnya. Apa mungkin aku salah?" Gumam Lucy. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Instingku tidak pernah salah! Pasti ada sesuatu disini." katanya bersikeras.

"Kau itu sedang mencari apa sih? Sudah ketemu belum? Bisa kah kita pulang sekarang? Hari sudah mau gelap dan lagi aku masih punya banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan,"

Ucapan Natsu tak diperdulikan oleh Lucy. Gadis itu terus saja sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Apa semua perempuan itu sama? Sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya." Nada suara Natsu mendadak lirih. Ucapannya tadi tak terlalu didengar oleh Lucy atau mungkin memang tak terdengar karna Natsu mengucapkannya seperti berbisik.

Ingatan masalalunya kembali terlintas. Natsu seakan tenggelam pada suatu kejadian yang berusaha ia lupakan seumur hidup.

"Kita mau kemana lagi Kaasan? Kenapa Kaasan selalu membawaku pergi disaat aku sudah merasa nyaman? Kaasan tidak capek lari terus? Sebenarnya siapa yang Kaasan hindari?" Tanya Natsu kecil dengan lugunya.

Pertanyaan itu hanya direspon senyuman oleh wanita yang dipanggil 'Kaasan' oleh Natsu.

Sentuhan lembut itu menyapu bersih seluruh wajah mungil sang putra.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Natsu, sayang... Natsu tidak perlu memikirkan itu ya nak.. Yang penting Kaasan cuma minta 1 hal, Natsu tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari Kaasan. Natsu harus menuruti apa yang Kaasan katakan. Kau mau berjanji nak?"

Anggukan kecil diberikan oleh sang buah hati tercinta.

Senyuman perempuan yang amat sangat hebat dimata Natsu benar-benar membuat ia tenang.

Sebenarnya tersimpan banyak tanya didalam benak Natsu. Tetapi ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Meskipun ia bertanya jawaban yang diberikan sang bunda belum tentu bisa ia pahami saat itu. Tapi... sekarang ia pasti sudah mengerti. Sayangnya jawaban itu tak kunjung ia dapatkan dari bundanya bahkan sampai ia beranjak dewasa.

Natsu menghela nafas lelah. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah. Kenangan itu seharusnya tak kembali hadir disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa.?" batinnya lirih. Matanya terus terpejam erat. Rasa perih itu seketika hadir disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali!" Ajak Lucy. Namun Natsu terus saja hanyut dalam dunianya. Lucy sudah semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa pemuda yang menemaninya sedari tadi tak kunjung menyusulnya.

Matahari perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam. Berkas sinar berwarna oranye menyilaukan cahaya gradasinya yang sangat indah. Pemandangan sunset itu seharusnya bisa dinikmati oleh Natsu tapi sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tak membuatnya tertarik.

Merasa terlalu lama sibuk dalam imaji nya, Natsu berniat untuk menyusul. Akan tetapi pemandangan satu sosok yang muncul secara tiba-tiba membuatnya langsung terkejut.

"HUWAAAAAAAH!"

Jeritan Natsu terdengar hingga ketelinga Lucy. Dan gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia berjalan sendirian tanpa adanya sosok pemuda bodoh itu dibelakangnya.

"NATSU?!" Pekik Lucy seraya berlari menembus masuk kedalam bukit.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nah sampai sini dulu deh. Hihi.. Gimana ya sama nasibnya Natsu? I don't know.

Oke, ini chap terakhir untuk hari ini. Lanjutannya mungkin agak lama soalnya tugas numpuk dan itu bikin author males ngapa2in sebenernya. -"


	4. Chapter 4 : Zorgon

Chapter 4 : Zorgon

.

.

Yuhuu minna chap 4 tibaa~

Natsu : emang ada yg nunggu? Enggak tuh! #gubraak

Sekali-kali nyenengin gue kek *muka bete*

Oke saatnya bales repiu dulu..

Helloxygen : Makasih kakak author jadi ga enak dikomenin sama senior. Hehe.. Buat sarannya makasih juga akan saya ingat itu. Memang saya sedikit ceroboh ga terlalu merhatiin huruf kapital dan ejaan dengan baik tapi tenang akan saya perbaiki. Hehe

Blackschool : haiiiikk akan saya ingat itu. Kebetulan saya terburu2 waktu menyelesaikan chap lalu jadi lupa ngasih tandanya. Makasih sudah mengingatkan dan selamat menikmati chap 4 :)

Putri liliput : are~ jgn nyengir2 sendiri nanti dikatain gila loh. Hahaha.. Btw, makasih jg karna udah repot2 baca fic gaje ciptaanku. Dan sebenernya fic ini udah pernah aku posting disuatu tempat dan aku hanya memperbaiki percakapannya aja jadi lebih baku. Aslinya pake bahasa sehari2 dan terkesan kasar -"

Himeka Dragneel : halo hime-chan lama tak jumpa. Hehe. Mereka memang koplak namanya jg trio semprul *eeh? #abaikan hum.. Natsu penyihir? Ga tau deh ya kita lihat saja nanti. Hohoho

Acalypha14 : makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir dan repiu, akan saya perpanjang lagi setiap chap nya dan kebetulan chap 4 ini lumayan panjang loh~ *ga ada nanya* hahaha

Guest : Natsu itu memerankan tokoh penting dalam fic ini. Soal siapa dia dan bagaimana dia kita lihat nanti aja ya. Hehe. Nanti jg terbongkar kok.

Tanpa nama : Iyyaaaaa akan saya perpanjang semoga chap 4 ini ga mengecewakan ya :) nah soal itu kita lihat saja nanti *sok misterius* * digampar readers*

Nabila nabilah : makasih udah suka sama fic abal ini. Iya nih lucy sombong tapi nanti jg dia baik kok sama natsu. Jadi begini sebenernya natsu ituuuu...

Anonim : yaks selamat membaca chap 4 :)

Roronoa aisya : hei nama depanmu sama dengan karakter favoritku di one piece :-D tenang natsu bakal ada yg nyelametin kok dia kan anak soleh. Huahahaha...

Ananda azalea : oke siiippp ini sudah diperpanjang smoga tidak mengecewakan.

Guest : karena lucy itu salah satu penyihir hebat dalam klan nya dan dia jg salah satu tokoh penting di fic ini. Hehehe

Zayn fullbuster : Nagi juga berencana begitu kok cuma belum waktunya aja dia berperan penting disini hehe ditunggu aja ya :)

Clarissa d luffy : ini adalah fic abalku :-D Makasih udah suka. Kamu dari fandom one piece ya? Aku juga suka kok sama fandom itu :)

Mikaela saddie a : makasih mikaela-san. Iya nanti diperpanjang lagi kok untuk chap2 selanjutnya :)

Mella arisandi : kalo ga bersambung bukan fic multichap sayang. Hehe.. Oke ini udah dilanjut kok selamat membaca.

.

.

* * *

A fairy Tail Fanfiction

Kutukan

By : Nagisa Yuuki

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), alur sedikit berantakan. dll.

* * *

.

.

"Grrrhh.. Arrrzzhhh!"

Raungan makhluk itu seketika mengunci teriakannya. Makhluk yang sungguh menyeramkan. Dengan tubuh hitam legam sepekat langit malam yang kemarin ia saksikan. Mata merah menyala mirip seperti darah yang mengental. Postur tubuhnya hampir menyerupai manusia serigala yang sering ia lihat di film maupun komik hanya saja ukurannya 'dua kali' lipat lebih besar. Taringnya yang mencuat tajam keluar sungguh panjang hingga membuat Natsu bergidik.

Makhluk apa ini? Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat orang ketakutan apalagi melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini. Natsu yakin sejuta persen siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berharap segera mati agar tidak merasakan ketakutan serta rasa sakit yang akan mereka terima nantinya.

Cahaya sunset yang menyilaukan kini samar-samar telah raib. Gelap membungkus seisi kawasan bukit. Semakin bertambahnya gelap membuat suara raungan Zorgon menjadi semakin keras.

"RAAUUUHH! GRRAAAHH!"

Natsu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Rasanya telinganya seperti mau pecah mendengarnya.

Tak sampai 10 detik para kawanan Zorgon berhasil mengerubungi Natsu. Mereka terlihat seperti tak sabar untuk menerkam dan memangsa buruannya.

Dunia rasanya tak lagi berpihak pada manusia. Natsu merasa ia akan mati. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Giginya menggertak seirama. Rasa dingin, takut, pasrah, semuanya berbaur di diri Natsu.

Dari arah lubang tanah muncul 1 lagi makhluk menyeramkan itu hingga jumlahnya pas 5 ekor. Detik-detik menegangkan itu tiba. Natsu semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar panas dingin. Ia menutup mata dan telinganya mencoba untuk tidak melihat kematiannya sendiri.

"Wind Blow!" Hempasan angin yang cukup kuat dalam sekejab berhasil menumbangkan ke-5 ekor Zorgon tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau masih disitu? Ayo cepat kesini!" Teriak Lucy. Tapi Natsu tetap tak bergeming. Ia masih berada diposisinya semula. Dari sinar matanya terlihat betapa shock nya Natsu saat ini.

"Natsu!" Panggil Lucy yang tetap tak mendapat respon. Hingga para zorgon itu kembali berdiri dan berniat untuk segera menerkam tubuh Natsu yang gemetaran.

"DASAR BODOH! KAU MAU MATI HAH?!" Bentaknya kemudian yang membuat Natsu tersadar. Namun, sayangnya dia terlambat untuk menghindar. Para Zorgon sudah terlebih dulu melompat kearahnya.

"HUWAAAAHH!"

Lucy buru-buru mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Ia menghempaskan sebelah tangannya lalu yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menarik Natsu menggunakan sihirnya.

Natsu pun terselamatkan. Yang diterkam oleh kawanan itu hanyalah gunungan batu yang terdapat disebelahnya.

"Hah... Hahh.. Lari Natsu!" Titah Lucy yang nyaris kehabisan tenaga untuk menyelamatkannya.

Keduanyapun dengan secepat kilat bangkit kemudian berlari sekuat yang mereka bisa.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Malam semakin larut. Detik jam tak pernah berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Suara raungan yang amat memekan telinga semakin memperparah keadaan yang mencekam.

"Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi terjebak disini. Kalau bodoh jangan di pelihara dong! Menyusahkan orang saja!" Cibir Lucy yang tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan Natsu. Sementara si empunya yang punya nama masih saja diam tak bersuara. Pandangannya fokus menatap kobaran api yang mereka buat untuk menghangatkan tubuh ditengah-tengah dinding gua.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak sih?!" Seru Lucy jengkel.

Natsu hanya menoleh memperlihatkan sinar matanya yang redup. "Maaf.." satu kata itu terasa mencambuk hati nurani Lucy. Kata maaf itu terdengar lirih dan begitu tulus. Mendadak Lucy bungkam seribu bahasa. Kata 'maaf' itu benar-benar meneduhkan hatinya. Seperti mendapatkan tetesan air yang memadamkan kobaran api didalam dirinya.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat wujud makhluk itu dan.. Wujudnya benar-benar menyeramkan dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat bertatapan dengan mereka. Yang ada didalam otakku cuma membayangkan kalau aku akan mati." Suara Natsu masih terdengar bergetar. Ia memeluk lutut kakinya sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya didalamnya.

"Haah.. Aku mengerti. Dulu aku juga begitu saat pertama kali melihat Zorgon, bahkan aku hanya bisa menangis dan bergantung untuk diselamatkan oleh kakak."

Natsu mendongak. Ini pertama kalinya Lucy berbicara selembut ini serta dapat memahami perasaannya.

"Kalau seandainya sihirku tidak kembali ke level awal, aku pasti sudah berhasil membunuh mereka semua. Tapi.. gara-gara kondisi ini aku hanya bisa menyerang mereka dengan sihir lemah." Lucy tersenyum kecut. Ia memandangi kedua tangannya dengan perasaan kesal.

Natsu terdiam sebentar. Lalu tanpa sadar meraih kedua telapak tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Bagiku kau hebat. Sangat hebat. Kalau bukan karna kau, aku pasti sudah mati tadi. Arigatou.." Senyuman tulus Natsu semakin membuat perasaan Lucy tenang.

Moment indah itu tak selamanya berlangsung. Ketika tiupan angin memadamkan api unggun yang mereka buat, seketika itu juga kegelapan kembali membungkus keduanya.

Natsu dan Lucy tersentak. Kekhawatiran kembali melanda hati keduanya. Suasana mendadak sunyi hanya suara angin, gemerutuk batu yang terinjak serta degupan jantung yang mereka dengar.

"Mereka datang.." bisik Lucy.

Tak lama kemudian bayangan sosok yang tak kalah kelam dari gelapnya malam mulai memasuki dinding goa. Keduanya perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur kebelakang. Mereka tak menghiraukan hal apa yang terjadi nanti atau apakah ada jalan keluar disana. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya menghindari sosok buas itu.

Disaat hampir mencapai luar, 2 ekor sosok makhluk itu sudah nengepung keduanya didepan

mulut goa. Kepanikan melanda keduanya. Natsu mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Lucy dan berniat untuk nenembus kawanan itu secara paksa hanya bermodal nekat.

"Heaah!" Natsu mulai berlari. Keduanya tampak sibuk menghindar dari serbuan taring dan cakar Zorgon yang membabi buta. Tetapi Zorgon adalah makhluk kegelapan. Mereka sangat unggul jika berada di kegelapan pekat. Selain itu pergerakan mereka sangat cepat hampir menyamai kecepatan Cheeta hanya saja mereka berkali-kali lipat cepatnya.

Sihir Lucy kembali diaktifkan tapi tak cukup efektif untuk mengalahkan seekor Zorgon pun. Hingga keduanya terdesak. Keduanya pun sudah merasa kelelahan. Keduanya hanya bisa saling pandang. Tak ada lagi harapan. Keputusasaan akhirnya menyerang.

"Rainbow Arrow!" Kilatan panah cahaya pelangi menembus permukaan kulit para Zorgon. Mereka pun binasa dalam sekejab. Kehadiran sosok ini sedikit memberi penerangan suasana dibukit itu. Kegelapan pun perlahan pudar. Sesosok gadis penyihir seperti Lucy, hadir diantara keduanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau suatu saat aku akan membutuhkan pertolonganmu, Mira! Kau datang disaat yang tepat!" Lucy mengacungkan jempolnya kearah teman penyihirnya, Mirajane Strauss. Sementara Mira hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau sudah bebas, Lucy? Kenapa tidak kembali?"

"Itu karna..."

.

::Kutukan::

.

Hiruk pikuk kepadatan kota Magnolia tak begitu terlihat saat ini. Seluruh jalan dan kawasan rawan macet kendaraan terlihat kosong melompong. Sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Para pedagang kaki lima pun terpaksa gulung tikar malam ini. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai kembali kehabitatnya. Hanya menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih bertahan disana.

"Wakaba-san, anda tidak pulang?" Tanya seorang pemuda penjual asongan.

"Sebentar lagi. Tanggung ini hampir selesai."

"Yasudah, saya pulang duluan ya?"

"Ya, hati-hati."

Ucapan itu hanya dijawab anggukan oleh si pemuda. Sementara lelaki itu masih sibuk membereskan barang dagangannya.

Ia terlihat amat santai dan sesekali bersiul pelan. Tak ada perasaan buruk yang menghinggapi hingga aura dingin kegelapan membungkusnya. Seketika nuraninya berbisik untuk menyuruhnya lari. Tetapi, lelaki itu malah tertantang untuk menoleh kebelakang dan secara tiba-tiba mendapati seonggok sosok menyeramkan berdiri disana menatapnya buas. Sosok dengan kulit berbulu hitam legam, mata merah menyala, dan taring yang amat runcing dan tajam.

Sosok itu menyeringai sehingga memperlihatkan panjangnya taring yang ia miliki. Dalam hitungan detik makhluk itu segera menerkam buruannya.

Terdengarlah suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

"HUWAAAAAARRGGHH!"

.

::Kutukan::

.

"Ara~Jadi begitu? Tapi, Lucy, kau seharusnya bersyukur bisa terbebas dari hukuman secepat ini,"

"Aku memang sangat bersyukur, tapi tetap saja menyusahkan dengan kondisi seperti ini, Mira," ucap Lucy yang sifatnya kembali menjadi arogan.

"Yah.. Hukuman tetaplah hukuman, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah peraturan yang telah ditetapkan. Dewa langit mungkin hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini dengan baik." Mira menepuk pelan bahu Lucy. Sementara Lucy hanya bersikap acuh seakan tak terima dengan ucapan kawannya.

Setelah itu Mira pamit untuk memberi laporan pada tetua penyihir serta kelima klan elemen tentang berita kehadiran Zorgon dibumi. Lucy hanya melihat kepergiannya sekilas lalu beralih menatap Natsu yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Pagi hari menjelang. Setelah pengalaman mengerikan semalam, membuat Natsu lebih mencintai cahaya matahari. Rasanya sangat bersyukur bisa merasakan kehangatan cahaya sang surya lagi. Terbukti sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya Natsu menghirup bebas udara pagi beserta menyambut hangat indahnya sang mentari.

Ia terus saja melamun dari balik jendela kamar yang terbuka. Mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam serta berusaha untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya akan gelap. Karna bagaimanapun makhluk itu kan sudah musnah. Mungkin.

"Kau itu sangat beruntung, masih bisa hidup setelah kejadian semalam. Karna baru kali ini Zorgon gagal mendapatkan buruannya," Lucy datang memecahkan ketentraman yang dirasakan oleh Natsu.

"Kau juga seharusnya bersyukur karna temanmu datang menyelamatkan kita. Kalau tidak kita berdua sudah tewas semalam,"

PLETAK!

"Ittaii~"

Lucy melempar sebuah pajangan yang terbuat dari batu kekepala Natsu dengan sihirnya. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya bisa meringis tanpa bisa membalasnya.

"Itu berlaku untukmu tapi tidak berlaku untukku!"

"Masih saja kau bersikap seangkuh ini padaku. Dengar ya nona penyihir yang terhormat, suatu saat kau pasti juga membutuhkan uluran tangan seseorang. Karna tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang mampu hidup sendirian didunia ini."

"Whatever.." Lucy memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Aku seperti ini hanya untuk sementara, nanti kalau kekuatanku kembali, aku bukanlah penyihir tingkat awal lagi."

"Yah.. Semoga saja deh kekuatanmu segera kembali lagi, " ujar Natsu malas. "Oh ya, temanmu yang semalam itu Jenis bentuk sihirnya berbeda darimu. Seingatku bentuk sihirnya menyerupai cahaya dan kalau kau kan angin."

Lucy tersenyum simpul. "Kau cermat juga ya ternyata. Well, tipe dan klan penyihir itu ada 7 dan semuanya mewakili 7 elemen yang ada didunia. Air, Angin, Tanah, Api, Petir, Cahaya dan Kegelapan. Nah Zorgon itu bertipe kegelapan makanya dia kuat kalau berbaur sama kegelapan. Elemen-ku Angin, itu adalah elemen terkuat setelah Petir. Dan Mirajane itu bertipe Cahaya dia dari klan Varani yang isinya domiman kaum perempuan semua dan ditempat asalnya tidak ada laki-laki satupun. Mereka menyebut dirinya kaum suci. Bagiku mereka hanya sekumpulan kaum munafik. Yah, Varani.. Mereka semua terlalu naif!" Lucy tersenyum sinis.

"Seperti Yuki-onna begitu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu,"

"Tapi Luce, bukankah Api adalah element terkuat?" Protes Natsu.

"Itu dulu, sebelum klan mereka binasa. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan? Bahwa dulu ada klan penyihir terkuat yang dihabisi oleh penyihir berdarah campuran," Jelas Lucy mengingatkan.

Natsu mengangguk pelan. "Jadi mereka yang telah dibantai? Kalau begitu element yang tersisa tinggal 5 klan saja?"

"Tak kusangka kau cukup pintar, dan.. Hei! Sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'Luce'? Namaku Lucy dan itu tidak sulit diucapkan!" Protes Lucy dengan raut jengkel.

"Bukankah itu terdengar bagus? Lagipula masih untung aku tidak memanggilmu 'Luigi'," Kata Natsu yang mulai berani meledek Lucy.

"Berita hangat pagi ini. Seorang pedagang kecil dipinggir jalan tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Diduga korban diterkam oleh hewas buas yang lepas dari kebun binatang. Saat ini kasus ini masih diselidiki lebih lanjut oleh pihak kepolisian ..." Kabar berita yang dilaporkan oleh reporter di televisi menyita perhatian Lucy dan Natsu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kamera layar itu menyorot hampir seluruh jasad korban. Dan bentuk jenazah itu sendiri sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Hanya kulit luar serta tulang punggungnya yang tersisa selebihnya sudah habis dimangsa oleh makhluk itu.

"Selalu saja hanya kulit luar dan tulang punggung yang disisakan. Karna memang mereka ga terlalu menyukai bagian itu." Ujar Lucy yang masih fokus menatap berita pagi. Sementara Natsu sendiri sudah muntah-muntah ketika melihatnya.

"Tolong ya jangan berbicara sesantai itu didepanku untuk hal seseram ini." Protes Natsu dengan wajah membiru.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus siap-siap. Kemungkinan ada lebih banyak Zorgon diluar sana." Ucap Lucy mengingatkan tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Natsu sebelumnya. Mimik wajahnya terlihat begitu serius berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Se-sebenarnya ada berapa banyak jumlah, Zorgon?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy menatapnya sejenak lalu menjawab."Jumlah mereka tak terhitung, sebanyak jumlah kegelapan yang ada didunia ini. Itu artinya jumlahnya tidak terbatas. Selama masih ada kegelapan mereka akan terus ada untuk membayang-bayangi cahaya."

Oke. Atmosfir dikamar kost ini mendadak panas. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya Natsu merasa setakut ini. Membayangkannya saja tak berani apalagi benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin ia berharap mati saja agar tidak mengulangi kejadian menyeramkan seperti semalam.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Berita penyiaran tentang korban mangsa Zorgon terus bermunculan. Bahkan di kampus sendiri hal ini sudah menjadi topik hangat. Semua mahasiswa membicarakannya tak terkecuali Gray dan Jellal, sementara Natsu dia hanya diam saja. Karna bagaimanapun hanya dia yang mengetahui wujud binatang buas yang disebut-sebut telah melarikan diri dari tempat penangkaran hewan buas.

Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa yang memangsa orang-orang tak berasalah itu adalah sosok monster kegelapan sudah pasti mereka akan merasa ketakutan seperti dirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Natsu bangkit dari kursinya seraya melangkah meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Oyy, kau mau kemana, Natsu?" Tanya Gray setengah berteriak. Namun Natsu terus saja melangkah seolah ia tak mendengar pertanyaan Gray.

Pikiran Natsu memang sedang kacau. Karna bagaimanapun ia merasa cemas dengan adanya berita yang menggemparkan ini ditambah lagi hanya dialah satu-satunya manusia yang mengetahui tentang musibah mengerikan ini.

Kalaupun ada yang harus disalahkan Natsu sendiri bingung mau menyalahkan siapa. Sedangkan dia sendiri tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk melindungi bumi.

"Natsu!" Lucy melompat dari atas pohon dengan tubuh yang setengah terapung. Meskipun ini sudah biasa tapi tetap saja jika melihat sihir Lucy, Natsu selalu terpukau. "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Huh? Pergi kemana? Datang-datang langsung mengajakku pergi saja, merencanakannya saja tidak!" Protes Natsu. Lucy hanya mendelik. Manusia satu ini memang sangat bodoh, fikirnya.

"Huff.. Bisa tidak kalau bodoh itu jangan permanen? Memangnya kau mau selamanya Zorgon menguasai bumi? Kalau aku sih mudah saja, setelah kekuatanku kembali aku akan pulang ke dunia sihir. Masa bodoh sama kalian para manusia."

"Huh? Terus untuk apa kau memikirkan nasib kita? Itu kan bukan urusanmu,"

Lucy mendadak kesal. Segera kepalan tangannya menjitak keras kepala Natsu. "Itu karena aku masih terperangkap di bumi! Aku juga tidak nyaman banyak Zorgon berkeliaran disekitar sini! Bodoh!"

"Aww! Aawww!" Natsu meringis kesakitan. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang dihadiahi tiara benjol oleh penyihir galak berambut pirang. "Oke, oke.. Lalu kita mau apa sekarang? Berburu Zorgon? Memang bisa? Makhluk kegelapan itu adanya kan hanya dimalam hari."

"Pertanyaanmu tepat tapi tetap saja kau bodoh! Kalau kita memburunya pada malam hari ya tamat saja riwayat kita. 1 Penyihir tingkat awal dan 1 manusia idiot mana mungkin bisa menang." Cibir Lucy.

"Hei, jangan mengataiku idiot! Okee.. Okeee.. Apa rencanamu sekarang?" Mau tak mau Natsu mengalah juga.

"Kita bunuh mereka selagi mereka tertidur,"

"Caranya?"

"Kau ingat kan sewaktu aku mengajakmu kebukit itu?" Tanya Lucy dan Natsu hanya mengangguk. "Awalnya ku pikir mereka bersembunyi di goa-goa atau disuatu tempat terpencil yang jauh dari sorotan matahari dibukit itu tapi ternyata aku salah.."

Keduanya mulai tampak serius. "Maksudmu?" Natsu masih belum mengerti.

"Intinya mereka tidak sembunyi disana. Setelah ku lihat kemunculan mereka kemarin, aku baru menyadari bahwa mereka sembunyi dibalik tanah!"

.

::Kutukan::

.

Saat ini ditepi bukit, 2 orang penyihir pria sedang mengamati keadaan disekitar bukit itu. Mereka memeriksa setiap tempat yang sekiranya terhalang oleh sinar matahari dan bisa dipakai untuk bersembunyi.

"Bagaimana, Laxus-san?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang pada kawan satunya.

Pemuda bernama Laxus yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang sama dengannya itu menjawab dari tepi goa. "Tidak ada, Sting. Sepertinya mereka tidak ada disini."

Huff.. Begitu ya? Padahal ini tempat terakhir yang kita datangi. Apa mungkin yang dibunuh Mira malam itu jumlahnya hanya segitu?" Sting berpikir sejenak. Laxus hanya menoleh memperhatikannya.

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Karna jumlah mereka terlalu sedikit untuk kekacauan sebesar ini."

Laxus meneliti sekitarnya. Dari awal ia menginjakan kakinya dibumi sampai ia menjelajah ke satu tempat ke tempat yang lain aura kegelapan dibumi terasa begitu menusuk inderanya.

"Kau benar. Lalu dimana mereka bersembunyi?"

"Soal itu... Mungkin kita harus memeriksa tempat ini sekali lagi. Karna hanya di tempat ini saja yang aura kegelapannya begitu menyengat."

Sting mengangguk menyetujui pemikiran Laxus karna memang apa yang dipikirkan keduanya selalu sama.

"Baiklah, ayo kita periksa sekali lagi.." Usul Sting dan Laxus hanya mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Laxus sedikit menoleh kearah tebing bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi. Dibawahnya tampak ada beberapa gundukan tanah yang terlihat aneh. Laxus berhenti sejenak ia meniliti gundukan tanah itu sebentar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sting yang ikut terhenti.

"Tak apa. Ayo pergi!"

Keduanya kembali melangkah. Dipikiran Laxus saat itu ia mengira bahwa gundukan tanah yang ada dibawah tebing hanyalah makam binatang yang mati dibukit itu.

.

::Kutukan::

.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kemungkinan mereka bersembunyi disana selama matahari masih terlihat. Bagaimanapun atmosfer dibumi lebih kuat dari dunia kami."

"Jadi itu sebabnya?" Natsu kembali menerawang. Mengingat kejadian hari itu. Dimana saat ia terkepung oleh pasukan Zorgon. Ia memang melihat saat beberapa ekor dari makhluk itu muncul dari balik gundukan tanah yang terhalang oleh sinar matahari. Kalau memang analisisnya benar. Ada lebih banyak Zorgon diluar sana. Jika ia tidak segera bertindak. Dalam hitungan kurang lebih 1 bulan posisi manusia dibumi akan segera digantikan oleh makhluk itu.

"Lalu kau mau ikut atau..."

"Aku ikut!" Ujar Natsu mantap. "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus titip absen dulu sama Gray,"

"Yasudah tunggu apa lagi?"

Natsu berbalik setelah sebelumnya mengangguk pada Lucy. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Mata onyx itu membulat sempurna seakan ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya. Sorot mata Natsu perlahan berubah sendu. Hatinya seakan kembali dicambuk oleh duri.

Melihat perubahan sikap Natsu yang amat drastis membuat Lucy keheranan. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk memperhatikan kearah mana Natsu menatap.

Yang terlihat disana hanyalah sepasang insan yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Kedua pasang mata itu tanpa sadar juga menoleh kearah Natsu dan Lucy.

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Lucy disamping Natsu.

"Tidak penting siapa." Sahutnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin.

Ia kembali melangkah hendak meninggalkan tempat itu tapi tanpa diduga olehnya sepasang sejoli didepannya mendekat kearah Natsu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berempat saling bertatapan.

"Wah, suatu kebetulan yang sangat langka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Natsu. Kelihatannya kau sudah jauh lebih baik dari saat kita putus waktu itu." Ucap si gadis, Lisanna. Sementara pemuda yang berada disebelahnya hanya menahan tawa seakan meledek.

"Aku yakin dia pasti masih mengharapkanmu, Lisanna." Cibir Rogue yang nampaknya itu memang benar.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada seorang gadispun yang bisa menggantikan posisiku dihatinya. Itu karna dia terlalu memujaku."

Mendengar ucapan Lisanna yang kelewat pede secara serempak Natsu dan Lucy mengukir senyuman sinis.

Memang benar adanya bahwa Natsu masih nencintai Lisanna tapi ketika mengingat penghianatan gadis itu Natsu mendadak benci terhadapnya.

Lucy melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya maju beberapa langkah kehadapan Lisanna dan Rogue yang tampak sangat bahagia diatas penderitaan Natsu. Ini memang bukan urusannya tapi mendengar bualan mereka sedari tadi membuat telinganya ikutan panas.

"Well, siapa bilang Natsu begitu memujamu? Kenyataannya dia jauh lebih bahagia sejak putus darimu." Cetus Lucy.

"Siapa kau?" Lisanna mendelik tajam.

"Benar juga kita belum saling mengenal ya? Kenalkan aku, Lucy, tunangannya Natsu. Ooops.. Salah! Maksudku calon istrinya. Benarkan, Natsu?" Lucy merangkul mesra lengan Natsu dengan gaya manjanya yang dibuat-buat. Mendadak Lisanna terlihat sangat panas.

"Tidak mungkin! Sejak kapan? Cih, aku yakin kau hanya pelampiasan sesaat Natsu agar dia bisa lupa padaku." Pede Lisanna bertingkat kuadrat berkali-kali lipat.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau tanyakan sendiri pada dirimu. Apa kau benar-benar yakin saat Natsu menjadi pacarmu dia benar-benar single? Kurasa kaulah yang dijadikan pelanpiasan sesaat olehnya. Yah, tidak heran sih karna waktu itu kami sedang bertengkar. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Benarkan, Natsu?" Lucy semakin memanas-manasi. Ia melirik Natsu yang saat ini tengah menatapnya serius.

Tak berapa lama Natsu tersenyum amat manis. Tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Lucy yang saat itu masih bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Benar." jawab Natsu seraya mengecup puncak kepala Lucy. Sedangkan Lisanna mulai terlihat emosi. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Rogue lagi disampingnya.

"Ayo.." ajak Lucy sambil menarik lengan Natsu.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Tak ada bahan obrolan. Kedua remaja ini hanya saling bungkam. Hingga saat Lucy hampir menaiki motor Natsu. Pemuda ini baru membuka suaranya.

"Untuk yang tadi.. Arigatou.." Natsu menunduk lesu sambil menggenggam erat setir motornya.

"Untuk apa? Sudahlah.. Aku juga tidak suka dengan perempuan yang banyak membual seperti dia,"

"Aku mencintai dia. Tapii..." Natsu memalingkan wajahnya sementara Lucy hanya terdiam. "Tapi dia berkhianat." Lanjutnya lirih.

Lucy mendelik tajam sembari berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap Natsu intens. Yang ada didalam lensa matanya kini hanya sosok seorang pemuda yang amat sangat rapuh.

"Gadis rendah seperti dia tidak pantas kau ratapi, Natsu. Apa kau pikir dia memikirkanmu selama ini? Tidak kan? Lalu untuk apa kau pusing-pusing mengurusi gadis yang hobi nya bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanmu."

Natsu tersentak. Ia menatap Lucy tak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan Lucy ada benarnya juga. Untuk apa pusing-pusing mikirin cewek macam Lisanna. Tidak penting!

"Ayo kita pergi! Jangan lemah seperti itu, kau kan laki-laki, Natsu." Cibir Lucy yang segera menaiki jok belakang motor Natsu. Sementara si pemuda hanya tersenyum mendengar cibiran si gadis penyihir. Terkadang Lucy bisa sangat menyenangkan tapi disatu sisi ia tetap menyebalkan.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Kumpulan awan hitam yang berarak serasa mewarnai langit secara tiba-tiba. Desiran angin bahkan ributnya suara gemuruh petir ikut meramaikan suasana sore yang cukup mencekam.

Pemandangan itu sungguh membuat Natsu bergidik. Masih sore saja sudah se'ngeri ini apalagi malamnya.

Satu persatu guguran daun kering menyentuh tubuh serta menghiasi rambutnya. Tapi Natsu tak bergeming. Ia terus saja mengikuti langkah Lucy dari belakang. Tak banyak yang ia lakukan. Karna sedari tadi Natsu hanya diam memperhatikan Lucy memusnahkan makhluk itu satu persatu. Hingga mereka tiba didepan gundukan tanah terakhir dibukit itu. Mungkin, pikirnya.

"Kurasa ini gundukan tanah yang terakhir. Ingat, Natsu, tugasmu hanya menarik makhluk ini dari dalam tanah seperti tadi,"

"Ya, aku ingat itu." Natsu mengangguk paham. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat seutas tali yang sudah ia buatkan knots seperti ala koboi. Begitu lingkaran itu dimasukan keleher makhluk itu maka tali itu akan segera menjeratnya kuat.

"Siap ya.. 1.. 2.. ti..."

"Tunggu, tunggu, aku belum siap, Luce.." protes Natsu.

"Astaga! Harus berapa kali ku ajarkan padamu? Masa dari tadi kau tidak paham. Itu sama saja kau hanya jadi penontonku saja, Natsu!" Gerutu Lucy.

"Hei, aku tidak sesakti dirimu, ingat?" Sanggah Natsu membela dirinya. Bola mata Lucy berputar jengkel.

Kumpulan awan hitam itu perlahan memenuhi area bukit. Seketika wajah Lucu berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Gawat!" Pekiknya.

"Apanya yang gawat?" Tanya Natsu lalu pemuda itu terdiam saat melihat sinar matahari ditempat itu perlahan memudar. Bayangan kegelapan segera tercipta diantara mereka. Arakan awan hitam itu hampir menutupi seluruh cahaya matahari.

Natsu melirik gundukan tanah itu yang sepertinya baru saja bergetar. Mungkinkah?

Ia melihatnya lagi lebih fokus. Dan benar saja gundukan tanah itu kembali bergetar. Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah sebuah tangan hitam legam menerobos keluar dari tengah-tengah gundukan tanah. Disusul oleh tangan yang satunya. Dalam sekejab permukaan gundukan tanah itu terbelah. Keluarlah sosok Zorgon dari dalam lubang. Monster kegelapan itu benar-benar menyeramkan jika dilihat secara jelas.

"Sekarang, Natsu!" Teriak Lucy hingga membuat Natsu kaget. Pemuda itu langsung melempar lingkaran tali yang sedang ia genggam. Tangannya yang gemetar serta konsentrasinya yang buyar membuat ia tidak tepat saat melempar. Makhluk itu menepis tali yang dilempar oleh Natsu lalu mengaum cukup lantang, sampai-sampai membuat telinganya sakit.

"Azzz!" Ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Tali itupun terlepas dari tangannya. Makhluk itu berdiri lalu melemparkan lingkaran tali yang seharusnya menjerat lehernya menjadi berbalik menjerat Natsu. Kini Natsu lah yang terjerat dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Sial!" Baru saja ia berniat melepaskan dirinya. Makhluk itu sudah terlebih dahulu pergi sambil menarik Natsuvdengan seutas tali.

"RAURRRGH!"

"Lucee...!" Natsu berusaha menggerakan tangannya yang terbelit tali untuk meraih tubuh Lucy tapi ternyata nihil.

"Natsuuu...!" Lucy berlari menggunakan sihir angin yang membuat dirinya melesat secepat kilat tapi makhluk itu tetap memimpin didepan.

Tubuh Natsu yang terbelit tali. Terseret-seret ditanah hingga tak jarang berbenturan dengan bebatuan.

Natsu terus diseret memasuki bukit. Dan suasana disekitar lebih gelap dari yang diluar. Mungkin karna banyaknya pohon yang tumbuh subur ditempat itu sehingga dedaunan dan batangnya terlihat menutupi cahaya langit.

Makhluk itu terus berlari cepat. Kedalam. Semakin kedalam. Dan lebih kedalam. Kesadaran Natsu semakin lama semakin menipis akibat benturan yang ia terima. Darah mengucur deras dari pelipis matanya. Hal itu membuat kawanan Zorgon yang bersembunyi menjadi keluar karna mencium adanya bau darah.

Makhluk itu perlahan berhenti. Tapi ia tak henti-hentinya mengaum. Satu persatu Zorgon yang terbangun mengepung Natsu. Sementara kondisi Natsu sendiri antara setengah sadar dan tidak. Pandangannya sudah berbayang dan cukup berat untuk dipaksa melihat. Ia hanya mendengar dan berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya kalaupun tidak. Ia berharap rasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

"WIND BLOW!"

Suara itu.. Natsu tahu itu suara Lucy. Tapi sayangnya ia tak dapat melihatnya. Tubuhnya merasakan adanya sentuhan angin yang cukup lembut menerbangkan tubuhnya.

Lucy menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatannya untuk menolong Natsu dan menjauhkan para makhluk bertaring panjang itu dari si pemuda. Tapi baru begini saja rasanya sudah cukup lelah.

Kesadarannya hampir menghilang. Dengan sendirinya sihir itu terlepas dari tangan Lucu seiring dengan ambruknya tubuh si penyihir. Ia sudah tidak memiliki banyak energi. Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah penyihir tingkat awal. Sungguh tidak mungkin ia menang melawan para Zorgon sendirian.

Lamat-lamat makhluk kegelapan itu kembali mendekat. Mangsa utamanya adalah manusia lalu selanjutnya penyihir. Gigi-gigi taring itu mulai digertakan seirama. Tetesan liur para makhluk itu berjatuhan menyentuh tanah.

Sekali lagi makhluk-makhluk itu berhasil mengepung Natsu. Jari-jemari Lucy mengepal keras. Ia terus berusaha untuk berdiri namun sayang tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Berada ditengah-tengah makhluk kegelapan seperti ini membuat kekuatan Lucy melemah. Jika saja ia bisa kembali menjadi penyihir tingkat atas, sudah pasti ia takkan kesulitan seperti ini.

"Si...all.. Siaaall.." mata Lucy mengedip sendu perlahan air matanya menetes membasahi bumi saat melihat tubuh Natsu yang terkapar bercucuran darah dan terlihat menggiurkan untuk para Zorgon. Lidah-lidah itu menari-nari menjilatinya sebelum menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Mata Lucy terpejam. "Seharusnya aku tidak seegois itu pada, Natsu. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksa dia untuk ikut kesini. Aku sudah jahat padanya tapi dia selalu bersikap baik padaku.."

Terlintas ingatan saat Natsu tersenyum, cemberut, kesal dan kesakitan karna ulahnya. Tak terasa tetesan air mata itu semakin deras. "Aku.. Aku salah.. Ma-maaf... maafkan aku, Natsu.."

Kini matanya terbuka saat melihat Natsu yang mulai bergerak dan mulai merintih kesakitan. Zorgon mengambil posisi untuk segera menerkamnya dan disaat yang bersamaan kepulan cahaya terang membungkus seluruh tubuh Lucy seperti saat pertama kali Natsu membebaskannya dari segel kutukan.

"MINGGIIIIRRRR!" teriak Lucy yang menimbulkan angin ribut disekitarnya.

.

::Kutukan::

.

"I-ini.." Sting menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari perubahan iklim yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"Ada apa, Sting?" Tanya Laxus yang ikut terhenti saat melihat Sting memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Anginnya berkumpul disatu tempat," Jawabnya yang telah menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit.

"Jangan-jangan.." Ucapan Laxus terhenti saat keduanya menyadari adanya keanehan pada langit ditengah bukit. Kumpulan awan hitam menghiasi keadaan disekitar pedalaman bukit dan angin-angin yang mereka rasakan berkumpul disatu titik ditempat itu.

"Zorgon!" Pekik Laxus.

"Dan Lucy pasti ada disana, karna itu seluruh kekuatan angin berkumpul disatu titik." Jelas Sting yang mulai paham.

"Itu artinya kekuatan dia telah kembali?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Dia bisa mati kalo terlalu lama menggunakan kekuatannya secara berlebihan seperti itu." Sting segera berlari menggunakan sihir Anginnya diikuti oleh Laxus yang menggunakan sihirnya yang menyerupai kumpulan Petir dibawah kakinya. Hingga ia melesat secepat kilat.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Tubuh Zorgon perlahan mengelupas saat merasakan kuatnya energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Lucy. Raungan makhluk-makhluk itu sungguh memekakan telinga. Angin-angin lembut itu berubah menjadi senjata yang sangat mematikan. Apapun yang terkena kibasan angin itu akan segera terpotong atau terbelah.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku marah!" Bentak Lucy, dengan sorotan tajamnya. Tubuhnya telah terbungkus sepenuhnya oleh angin dan ia dapat merasakan perlahan kekuatannya mulai kembali meresap dalam jiwanya. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat mulai terasa panas, bahkan bukan hanya itu tapi tubuhnya serasa hampir terbakar. Baru pertama kali ia mengeluarkan energi sebesar ini dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Wind blast heaven.." gumamnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia arahkan kedepan. Lucy memusatkan seluruh serangannya pada satu titik. Benteng angin yang mengepul terlihat semakin padat seolah dapat meledak kapanpun ia mau. Udara yang mulai terkontaminasi kini terasa memanas. Membuat pohon-pohon serta tumbuhan disekitarnya mengering dan terlihat gersang.

Para Zorgon mulai berkumpul untuk melakukan serangan gabungan. Sebuah bola energi padat berwarna hitam yang tak kalah besar dari benteng Udara yang dipadatkan oleh Lucy. Jika kedua serangan ini dilancarkan akan menimbulkan ledakan yang dahsyat serta kerusakan yang cukup parah hingga radius puluhan kilometer. Bukan hanya itu, para makhluk yang bernyawa pun bisa langsung binasa jika terkena dampak serangan mematikan itu.

"Jangan! Hentikan Lucy!" Teriak dua orang pemuda yang berusaha menghentikan aksi bunuh diri Lucy Heartfilia. Karna memang itulah yang terjadi jika kedua kekuatan hebat itu saling beradu.

Ketika kedua pemuda pemilik sihir Angin dan Petir itu hampir mendekat. Kedua serangan sudah terlebih dulu dilepaskan oleh kedua belah pihak.

"Gawat! Kita terlambat!" Pekik Laxus ngeri saat melihat energi Angin yang telah dipadatkan berbenturan dengan bola hitam yang sangat kelam.

"Lucyyyy...!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nah ternyata diluar dugaan otakku lancar bgt nulis cerita ini. Hehe.. Apakah ini terlalu panjang? Nagi kira iya. Ini terlalu kepanjangan ya? -_-

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Lucy?

Apakah Laxus dan Sting berhasil menghalau ledakan besar yang akan terjadi?

Dan apakah Natsu akan selamat?

Sampai jumpa di chap 5. Jaa nee ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 : Bangsa Horie Terakhir

Chapter 5 : Bangsa Horie Terakhir

.

.

Hollaaaa~ Saya kembali membawa lanjutan fic gajeku. Hohoho.. Tapi sebelumnya saya mau balas repiu dulu.

ReviKrd : Arigato Revi-san. Oke ini chap 5 nya udah siapa selamat membaca :)

Fuzon : Hai Fuzon-san terima kasih sudah mau mampir untuk membaca fic-ku. Dan soal Azof. Kyaaa saya jadi malu tapi sebelumnya terima kasih sudah dikoreksi. Waktu ngetik fic ini pikiran saya lagi melalang buana entah kemana jadinya malah nulis nama dia. Emang nih ya mata meskipun udah dikoreksi masih aja ada yang typo(s) ugh.. Gomen nasai m(_._)m oh iya trio semprul sama titania nanti dijadiin penyihir juga kok. Mungkin di chap depan atau yang selanjutnya. Ditunggu aja ya Fuzon-san dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mampir :)

Blackschool : Ooh gitu yaa.. Tapi mabok sayanya pas ngetik. Muehehe.. Okok ini chap 5 nya udah selesai selamat membaca :)

Putri liliput : Iya iyaaa chabiee.. Nih udah di post chap 5 nya. Sting sama Laxus berhasil ga ya? Lihat aja sendiri :p tenang Natsu aman kok kan aku peyuk. Huahaha..

Himeka Dragneel : Huaaa saya di pelototin *ngumpet dibelakang Gray* Iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Yaa mau gimana lagi kalo ga bersambung nanti jari saya yang gempor. Hehe.. Tenang Natsu aman kok :)

DiRa-cchi 7ack : Arigatou Dira-san. Ini chap 5 nya udah datangggg selamat membaca :)

Nabila nabilah : Natsu gapapa kok tapi authornya yang apa-apa -_- Trio semprul dan titania juga memiliki bagian penting kok dalam perang ditunggu aja ya :)

Ananda Azalea : Haha saya sengaja biar pada kepo soalnya bikin orang kepo dan sibuk menebak-nebak itu seru. Hihihi..

Anonim : Wah sepertinya lebih besar persenan untuk Natsu yang menghalau ledakan itu ya. Haha oke kita lihat apa tebakanmu itu benar. Dan terima kasih untuk ripiunya serta selalu stay untuk membaca fic ini :)

Helloxygen : Are, masa sih? Tapi menurut saya anda sudah hebat loh *bingung mau manggil apa* jadi menurut saya sudah setingkat dengan senior. Haha abis kalo ga tbc saya yang gempor. Kali ini termasuk lama atau cepet updatenya? Pasti lama ya.. Maklum banyak kerjaan minggu ini. Huff..

Mkhotim 1 : Hehe makasih dan terima kasih juga sudah membaca dan meripiunya. Hihihi...

* * *

Kutukan

By : Nagisa Yuuki

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima adalah pencipta sekaligus pemilik Fairy Tail beserta charanya. Saya cuma nyewa *Kapan lu bayarnya?* Jiaah om kan saya ngutang dulu *ditendang*

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.

* * *

.

.

"Lucyyy...!"

Sting melompat berusaha untuk meraih tubuh Lucy namun terlambat. Kedua kekuatan besar itu sudah saling beradu. Angin melawan kegelapan. Menciptakan dorongan energi yang begitu dahsyat. Sting terlempar begitu juga dengan Laxus yang mencoba untuk mendekat. Tanaman disekitar area itu tumbang bahkan hewan-hewan yang berusaha untuk laripun satu-persatu binasa. Kekuatan itu sangat luar biasa. Bunyi melengking antar tiap gesekan membuat telinga siapapun bagai berdengung-dengung seperti mau pecah.

Pemuda bersurai pirang ini mulai menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya didepan mata berusaha menjaga pandangannya dari hembusan angin yang sangat besar. Kegelapan lebih mendominasi dan hal itu buruk. Zorgon yang mereka lihat sekarang sangat berbeda. Mereka seperti telah berevolusi.

Itu dia!

Makhluk itu telah berevolusi kebentuk sempurna-nya. Sting mengutuk keterlambatannya dalam berpikir. Dia seharusnya sudah bisa menebak untuk apa para pasukan Zorgon itu menyerang bumi. Itu pasti untuk memperkuat sihirnya dan mengubah mereka kebentuk sempurnanya. Sting mulai merasa pesimis. Ketika melihat dua kekuatan yang saling beradu itu meledak. Menciptakan area yang penuh dengan kegelapan pekat. Ledakan itu menciptakan tekanan yang sangat kuat. Radiasi ledakan mulai menyebar. Bahkan Sting dapat merasakan tubuhnya mulai terbakar. Ia akan mati. Tidak. Semuanya akan mati.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Udara yang berada disekitarnya terasa mencekal pergerakannya.

Sluuurp!

Ledakan yang sempat melebar perlahan mulai tertarik kembali seperti magnet. Sesuatu telah menariknya. Saat sadar ledakan serta kegelapan itu telah raib. Sting membuka matanya lalu tercengang. Nyaris memekik. Ketika ia melihat pasukan Zorgon yang melancarkan serangan gabungan barusan telah tumbang lalu hancur menjadi potongan cahaya kecil kemudian menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Dilihatnya Lucy telah terkapar ditanah dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya. Sting tersenyum penuh kelegaan dan ia merasa bahwa lengannya dicekal oleh seseorang saat hendak melangkah. Ia melihat Laxus yang terdiam dengan tatapan horror bercampur ngeri dan Sting malah heran sendiri melihat partnernya memasang tampang sebodoh itu. Ia menggerakan kepalanya berusaha melihat kearah yang diperhatikan oleh Sting. Dan hasilnya... Pemuda pirang satu itu juga ikut terkejut. Ia sama ngerinya dengan Laxus saat melihat apa yang tertangkap dalam lensa matanya.

Tak jauh dari Lucy terkapar. Ia melihat seorang manusia bersurai merah muda dengan nafas terengah serta tubuh penuh Luka tengah berdiri dengan tegak. Mata Onyx-nya terlihat menakutkan, tajam seperti samurai. Pemuda itu terdiam ditempatnya dengan mulut mengeluarkan asap panas serta tangan kanan yang terangkat kedepan dan sama-sama mengeluarkan asap panas. Sejurus kemudian tubuhnya mulai oleng disertai dengan terpejamnya mata sang elang.

Bruk!

Hal itu juga membuat Sting dan Laxus menjatuhkan tubuh mereka secara bersamaan. Kali ini mereka bisa menarik nafasnya secara normal, meskipun kebingungan akan sosok manusia yang berhasil hidup saat menerima ledakan dahsyat tersebut, masih meninggalkan keresahan dalam diri keduanya.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Didepan altar yang menampilkan sebuah pemandangan hutan yang telah gersang. Sesosok pria berambut hitam legam dengan wajah bengisnya telah mengukir sebuah seringaian. Meskipun ia akui ia sangat kesal karna para prajurit Zorgonnya yang telah berevolusi berhasil dikalahkan oleh sekelompok penyihir rendahan. Namun, ia masih bisa terseyum karna merasa waktunya telah tiba. Seperti yang ia rencanakan beberapa tahun yang lalu bahkan jauh sebelum itu.

Ditangannya telah berkumpul kekuatan kegelapan yang memadat menyerupai sebuah bola. Senyum mengerikannya belum juga pudar. Malah semakin tampak lebih lebar.

"Ini saatnya aku membangkitkan Zeref. Setelah itu aku akan mendapatkan E.N.D."

.

::Kutukan::

.

Dilihat berapa kalipun pemuda itu hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki warna rambut unik. Sosoknya yang tengah tertidur sangat jauh berbeda dari yang mereka lihat dihutan. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka tampak dipenuhi dengan perban. Wajah damainya saat tidur semakin membuat mereka tak mengerti. Siapa sebenarnya dia.

"Kenapa kalian melihat Natsu setegang itu?" Tanya Lucy heran. Sting dan Laxus hanya mengangguk sambil menampilkan senyuman paksa. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Beberapa jam lagi juga pasti bangun. Dia itu sangat keras kepala. Jadi tidak mungkin mati dengan mudah." Lanjutnya. Berusaha menyamankan diri pada sofa yang didudukinya.

"Lucy kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Laxus.

"Dia? Maksudmu?" Lucy tampak tidak mengerti ia meringis saat merasa perban dilengan kirinya bergesekan dengan ujung sofa.

"Maksudku dia manusia kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Laxus? Jelas dia adalah manusia. Kau pikir dia penyihir?" Terdengar tawa kecil dari Lucy. Dia merasa pertanyaan Laxus sangat Lucu dan terdengar bodoh. Sting yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus lelah. Lucy tidak melihatnya saat dihutan jadi wajar saja.

"Yasudah kami harus kembali ke dunia sihir. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Lucy." Pamit Sting yang lantas menarik Laxus untuk pergi. Dilihatnya Laxus masih menatap Natsu dengan sorot matanya yang penuh akan rasa penasaran. Dan sebenarnya ia pun juga sama.

"Eeh? Kalian sudah mau kembali? Padahal baru saja bertemu." Protes Lucy. Dengan raut kecewa.

"Nanti kami akan mengunjungimu lagi Lucy. Dengar jangan sekalipun mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatan itu lagi. Meskipun kekuatanmu sudah kembali dan kau bukanlah penyihir tingkat awal lagi tapi kau masih belum bisa kembali ke dunia sihir. Itu karna hukumanmu masih berlanjut."

"Aku tahu. Aku merasa senang sekaligus kesal. Tapi tak apa, dunia manusia tidak begitu buruk, banyak hal yang menarik disini."

Sting tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak rambut pirang Lucy. "Baiklah putri manja. Kami pergi dulu. Jangan mengeluarkan kekuatanmu didunia ini secara berlebihan kalau tidak bisa-bisa kau merusak alam dan ekosistem bumi. Kau paham itu kan?"

Lucy cemberut. Ditangkisnya tangan Sting dari rambutnya. "Aku tahu Onii-san. Dan aku akan ingat itu."

Dilihatnya pemuda itu kembali tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah sosoknya menghilang pandangan Lucy kembali mengarah pada sosok Natsu. Pemuda pinkish yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah manisnya yang terlihat damai. Ia sedikit menghela nafas lega mengetahui Natsu masih hidup setelah ledakan dahsyat itu terjadi. Lucy tidak dapat membayangkan kalau Natsu terbunuh akibat sihirnya yang diluar kendali. Meskipun ia kejam dan suka menyiksa Natsu bukan berarti ia kehilangan hati nuraninya untuk membunuh seorang manusia seperti Natsu.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Dunia sihir Eastologia.

Para menteri dan para pembesar sihir tengah mengadakan rapat penting bersama ketua dari pimpinan dari masing-masing klan. Semua duduk dalam keheningan bercampur tegang. Bumi berada dalam bahaya dan hal itu juga mempengaruhi kestabilan dunia sihir. Satu persatu informasi telah dibeberkan dan hal itu semakin mempertegang keadaan.

"Acnologia telah memulai kudetanya. Dia akan menghancurkan bumi untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar. Jika hal itu terjadi maka bisa dipastikan Eastologia akan hancur dalam kegelapan." Ucap Penyihir tua berambut putih dengan jenggot yang agak panjang. Didepan mejanya tertulis nama, Makarov Dreyar.

"Tidak! Ini buruk! Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Geram penyihir ketua lainnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan segel pelindungnya?" Tanya penyihir bernama Yajima.

"Segel itu telah retak. Ini sangat gawat. Jika kita tidak segera bertindak Acnologia akan menguasai bumi dalam waktu dekat," Jelas Makarov.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus bertindak secepatnya sebelum Acnologia menguasai bumi,"

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Segel yang dibuat Igneel selama beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu bisa dirusak oleh penyihir kegelapan,"

"Dunia kita juga akan terkena imbasnya,"

"Kita tidak bisa mengalahkan Acnologia dengan sihir kita. Kalian ingat apa yang ia lakukan pada bangsa Horie 20 tahun yang lalu? Ia membinasakan bangsa itu dengan kekuatannya."

"Ini mengerikan!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Makarov merasa risih dengan perbincangan para ketua penyihir. Dia tahu mereka semua merasa takut dan diapun juga sama takutnya dengan mereka. Sebuah bencana terdahsyat dalam sejarah akan menimpa Bumi dan Eastologia. Bencana yang lebih mengerikan dari kejadian dunia sihir 20 tahun yang lalu.

Salah satu penyihir itu benar bahwa kekuatan mereka tidak akan sanggup untuk mengalahkan Acnologia. Bahkan ia tak yakin jika ia menggunakan lumen histoire bisa membuat mereka memenangkan perang ini.

Makarov mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat. Dengan satu tarikan nafas ia memandang para penyihir lain dengan penuh keyakinan dan ketegasan.

"Dengarlah kalian semua. Hanya satu yang bisa kita lakukan untuk memenangkan perang ini. Temukan E.N.D jangan sampai Acnologia mendapatkannya. Dan kita juga harus waspada dengan kebangkitan Zeref." Penjelasannya barusan membuat semua pemuka sihir menutup mulutnya rapat.

Temukan E.N.D?

Menghentikan kebangkitan Zeref?

Itu mustahil!

"Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang mengetahui wujud E.N.D lalu bagaimana cara kita untuk menemukannya?" Tanya seorang penyihir wanita tua, Porlyusica.

"Dalam legenda dan ramalan kuno sendiri pernah menceritakan kalau E.N.D adalah senjata terkuat meskipun tidak diperjelas bentuknya. Tapi mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Igneel."

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari tahu. Jika perlu musnahkan E.N.D sebelum Acnologia menyentuhnya." Kata salah satu penyihir. Dan Makarov benci kalau ia memang menyetujui cara tersebut. Karna hanya itulah jalan satu-satunya.

Sementara disuatu tempat di dunia sihir. Sting dan Laxus berencana mengumpulkan para Nakama-nya untuk menghancurkan pasukan Zorgon di bumi. Mereka harus bergerak cepat sebelum makhluk kegelapan itu semakin kuat. Dan ia benci mengakuinya kalau Zorgon yang mereka temui di hutan itu adalah salah satu contohnya.

Disekeliling tempat itu telah dipasangi segel mantera. Untuk membuka gerbang menuju bumi dan keduanya telah berhasil menyelesaikan tahap akhir dalam pembuatan segel tersebut.

"Sting, soal pemuda bernama Natsu itu-"

"Aku tahu," Potong Sting. Laxus menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tahu pemikiran mereka selalu sama. Dan kali ini pun juga begitu.

"Menurutmu dia apa?" Tanya Laxus seolah Natsu adalah sesuatu hal mengerikan yang harus dibasmi.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia hanyalah manusia biasa. Kau juga sependapat denganku kan?"

Laxus hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi.. Jika dia adalah penyihir kemungkinan dia adalah penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa," Lanjut Sting. Ucapannya barusan memang terdengar konyol, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertawa justru ia serius mengatakannya.

Jeda sejenak.

Keduanya sibuk dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Laxus teringat dengan buku ramalan kuno yang ada dirumah kakeknya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Makarov, Laxus pernah membacanya diam-diam. Tentang penyihir berdarah murni dan manusia. Lalu tentang dewa. Dan terakhir penyihir berdarah campuran serta sesuatu yang disebut sebagai E.N.D yang ia tidak ketahui apa itu dan bagaimana bentuknya hingga sekarang.

"Kurasa.. Dia melakukan semua itu tanpa sadar. Bisa dibilang kekuatan sejatinya masih tertidur didalam dirinya." Kata Laxus memecah keheningan mereka sejenak yang lalu.

"Menurutmu apa kita perlu mengawasinya? Aku merasakan adanya firasat buruk tentang anak itu." Ucap Sting skeptis. Tapi Laxus akui mereka lagi-lagi memiliki pemikiran yang sependapat.

.

::Kutukan::

.

"Ugh!"

Natsu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia menggerakan tangannya yang diperban untuk menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali mencoba membiasakan penglihatannya yang berbayang agar kembali fokus.

"Natsu, kau sudah sadar?" Suara itu datangnya dari samping ranjangnya. Dan ia sangat hafal suara gadis itu.

"Lu-cy?" Panggil Natsu terbata.

"Ah, syukurlah.. Ku pikir kau tidak akan pernah bangun lagi," Ejeknya. Kembali dengan nada arogan dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Natsu lemah. Ia sedikit meringis saat mencoba menggerakan kepalanya untuk menatap Lucy.

Lucy tak segera menjawab. Ia membantu Natsu untuk duduk dikasurnya dengan bantal sebagai penahan dipunggungnya.

"Soal itu.. Kau harus berterima kasih pada Sting dan Laxus yang telah menyelamatkan kita,"

Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Siapa mereka?"

"Benar juga kau belum mengenalnya ya? Mereka berdua sama sepertiku, penyihir. Laxus itu adalah seniorku sementara Sting adalah kakak sepupuku. Mereka sempat mengantar kita kesini dan dia juga membantuku untuk mengobati lukamu," Jelas Lucy. Dan Natsu hanya mengangguk. "Mereka bilang mereka akan mengunjungi kita lagi nanti. Setelah kejadian dihutan itu aku rasa akan ada banyak penyihir yang memasuki bumi. Jadi persiapkan dirimu baik-baik, mungkin kau akan terkejut,"

"Apa itu buruk?" Tanya Natsu sedikit khawatir.

"Percayalah itu buruk. Penyihir tidak akan pernah menginjakan kakinya dibumi jika tidak ada masalah,"

"Apa... Ini juga menyangkut soal keselamatan manusia?"

Lucy menatap Natsu sejenak. Sejujurnya ia tidak tega mengatakan hal ini dalam kondisi Natsu yang sekarang.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu," Jawabnya. Sedikit mengubah arah pandangan kearah jendela. "Itulah mengapa tadi kukatan kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu."

"Katakan padaku Lucy, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Jeda.

Sejujurnya Lucy bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Seharusnya ia tanyakan hal itu pada Sting dan Laxus sebelum mereka pergi. Tapi ia lupa.

"Lucy?" Panggil Natsu. Gadis itu menoleh dengan sorot matanya yang tajam hingga membuat Natsu menelan kasar salivanya.

"Aku belun diberitahu mengenai kejelasan situasinya tapi aku merasakan firasat yang buruk Natsu."

Pernyataan Lucy barusan membuat perasaan Natsu semakin merasa gelisah. Ia bingung. Ia tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Penyihir. Firasat buruk. Zorgon. Bukankah itu terlalu banyak untuk dirinya.

.

::kutukan::

.

"...su.."

"..."

"...su!"

"..."

"Natsu!"

"Eh?" Sontak Natsu berbalik. Ia sedikit melamun tadi. Ya ampun apa yang ia pikirkan. Ini dikampus dan ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak bersikap aneh didepan teman-temannya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Natsu? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi dan kau baru menyahut?" Dengus Erza kesal. Kalau ia tidak melihat kondisi Natsu hari ini mungkin ia sudah memukul anak ini sejak tadi.

"Maaf Erza.. Aku tadi melamun," Sahut Natsu yang kembali memandangi pepohonan dengan raut kosongnya.

"Ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami kalau kau mau," Tawar Erza.

'Ya, ada masalah besar. Dunia kita terancam hancur oleh kehadiran monster kegelapan.'

Bodoh. Mana mungkin ia katakan itu.

Natsu mendesah. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Erza dan memilih untuk kembali diam. Lucy masih berhutang penjelasan padanya. Dan semoga ia akan mendapatkan jawaban itu secepatnya. Meskipun ia ragu apakah ia bisa menerima bulat-bulat penjelasan itu dengan keadaan yang masih sadar.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seperti bukan Natsu saja," Protes Gray.

"Bersemangatlah Natsu!"

Bugh!

Erza menepuk bahu Natsu yang masih diperban dengan kekuatannya yang super besar. Ini bukan menepuk tapi menonjok.

"Gah! Erza! Pelan-pelanlah sedikit. Kau mau membunuhku, heh?" Cibir Natsu. Ia menatap Erza garang yang terlihat menyesal dan menggumamkan kata maaf dengan disertai ucapan, "Silahkan bunuh aku." yang tentu saja itu tidak mungkin Natsu lakukan.

"Minna lihat! Awannya..." Tunjuk seorang siswi dengan ucapan yang menggantung ketika melihat keatas langit dengan ngeri.

Semua siswa dikampus ini segera mendongak tak terkecuali Natsu, Gray, Erza, dan Jellal. Semua tampak membisu. Langit beberapa menit yang lalu masih terlihat cerah. Namun sekarang terlihat sangat gelap dengan banyaknya awan hitam yang berarak diatas sana membentuk sebuah badai diatas langit. Lubang-lubang hitam mulai muncul satu-persatu. Lubang yang sangat besar dan terlihat seperti hidup. Jika ia terhisap kedalamnya Natsu tidak yakin apakah bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Natsu bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam ketakutan yang membuatnya sulit untuk berpikir jernih. Ketakutannya kini menjadi nyata. Hal buruk akan segera terjadi. Ia tahu itu.

Lubang-lubang hitam itu mulai mengeluarkan gelombang dengan bunyi yang aneh. Dan hal itu membuat satu-persatu siswa tumbang dengan wajah memucat. Sontak hal itu membuat sebagian orang merasa panik dan histeris.

Semuanya terlihat lari berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya masing-masing. Kepanikan ini benar-benar membuat otaknya semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Natsu hanya membeku ditempatnya seolah ia rela mengantarkan nyawanya pada lubang yang terlihat hidup diatas langit.

Natsu menoleh ketika mendengar suara panik Erza dan Gray disampingnya. Dan ia kembali membeku saat melihat Jellal yang tumbang dengan wajah pucatnya yang menggigil. Erza mendadak histeris. Ia mendekap Jellal dipelukannya berusaha membuat pemuda bertato unik diwajahnya itu merasa aman.

"Jellal.." Sesaat Natsu shock. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Namun selanjutnya ia menguatkan tekadnya untuk melindungi teman-temannya. "Gray, bisakah kau bawa Jellal? Kita harus mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung," Ucap Natsu. Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya mengangguk meskipun Natsu tahu Gray masih sangat shock dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Natsu!" Teriak Lucy dari kejauhan. Sontak Natsu mengubah haluannya. Meskipun sesekali ia terdorong bahkan tersenggol oleh para siswa yang lari dengan wajah panik.

Natsu menuntun teman-temannya untuk menghampiri Lucy lalu bersama-sama mereka memasuki sebuah taman yang ada dibelakang Fairy Tail University.

Disana Natsu melihat beberapa sosok yang sangat asing untuknya. Seolah menjawab kebingungan Natsu, Lucy segera memperkenalkan teman-teman sesama penyihirnya.

"Natsu kenalkan ini teman-temanku. Ini Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Sting, Laxus, Wendy, dan yang ini kau pasti masih ingat kan Mirajane."

Semua terlihat memperkenalkan dirinya pada Natsu. Ia menjabat tangan para penyihir itu dengan pandangan yang nyaris kosong. Ia masih belum mengerti. Dan ia juga masih sangat shock.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya gadis berambut biru panjang yang diikat dua. Kalau tidak salah namanya Wendy. Natsu ingat itu.

"Dia.. Dia.. Tiba-tiba pingsan dan-"

"Tenanglah.." Wendy mengusap punggung Gray mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Dia terkena gelombang lubang cacing kan? Dia tidak akan mati tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Erza. Raut wajahnya tak kalah shock dari Gray dan Natsu. Bahkan kedua iris matanya meredup tidak secerah yang ia ingat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Juvia menyesal mengatakan ini. Bahwa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya selain menghilangkan lubang cacing itu," Kata Juvia. Penyihir dengan rambut biru sepunggung.

Natsu sontak menoleh cepat. Ia semakin tidak percaya. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya tapi ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Lucy-san, Minna-san, berhati-hatilah jangan sampai lengah." Ucap Wendy lagi. Dia mengeluarkan sihir dari kedua telapak tangannya kearah Jellal. Natsu tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu coba lakukan tapi ia bisa melihat perlahan wajah pucat Jellal merileks lalu tertidur dengan tenangnya. Itu cukup membuat dirinya kembali bernafas lega.

"Natsu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya Gray yang melihat Wendy menggunakan sihirnya dengan wajah ngeri. Dipundaknya kini telah ada Erza yang bersandar dan Gray mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Mengenai itu.. Lucy, kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku," Sergah Natsu yang langsung saja memandang Lucy dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya," Kata seseorang yang bernama Laxus. "Jadi penyihir hitam bernama Acnologia telah memulai kudetanya. Dia berencana untuk merusak segel pelindung bumi lalu menghancurkannya, dia juga berusaha untuk membangkitkan Iblis bernama Zeref lewat lubang cacing itu."

"Apa? Acnologia? Kudeta? Zeref? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Lalu mengapa harus bumi?" Tanya Natsu frustasi sementara Gray dan Erza hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Natsu, kau masih ingat waktu aku mengatakan manusia itu lemah dan tidak berguna?" Kali ini Lucy yang berbicara.

"Aku masih mengingatnya," Sahut Natsu. Sebenarnya ia juga masih kesal dengan ucapan Lucy soal itu.

"Aku bohong. Walaupun manusia itu lemah tapi mereka istimewa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Manusia berperan penting dalam sejarah legenda para penyihir," Jawaban itu datangnya dari gadis mungil bernama Levy. Dan itu semakin membuat Natsu tak mengerti. "Acnologia adalah penyihir berdarah campuran dari penyihir murni dan manusia itulah yang membuat ia menjadi sangat kuat. Untuk penyihir murni seperti kami akan sulit untuk mengalahkannya. Jika Acnologia bertarung dengan sesama penyihir berdarah campuran itu juga tidak menjamin ia bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Intinya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan manusia akan menjadi hal yang luar biasa untuk penyihir. Itulah mengapa penyihir dilarang untuk menginjakan kakinya dibumi. Agar keseimbangan dua dunia dapat terus dijaga."

"Zorgon yang ada dihutan itu adalah salah satu contohnya. Mereka berevolusi ketingkat yang lebih tinggi setelah memakan manusia. Dan lubang cacing itu menghisap setengah jiwa yang dimiliki seorang manusia untuk membangkitkan seorang Iblis. Karna Iblis Zeref adalah Iblis absolut. Untuk membangkitkannya dibutuhkan banyak jiwa manusia serta wadah untuk mengurungnya." Lanjut Sting.

Natsu menahan tubuhnya yang nyaris ambruk diantara lutut kakinya. Penjelasan itu sangat banyak dan ia tidak dapat menerimanya sekaligus. Beruntung ia tidak pingsan saat dipertengahan penjelasan para penyihir itu.

"Kami menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada temanmu tapi kami juga tidak yakin bisa menghentikan lubang cacing itu dan menghentikan bangkitnya sang Iblis, Zeref." Ungkap pemuda yang memiliki tindikan diwajahnya. Gajeel.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Sambung Mirajane.

"Jadi... Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Setidaknya kita tidak mungkin hanya berdiam diri disini saja bukan?" Ucap Natsu yang nampak sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Para tetua dan menteri sihir akan mengurus lubang cacing itu. Yang bisa kita lakukan disini hanyalah bertahan. Kami dan para penyihir lainnya juga telah berpencar untuk melindungi para manusia dari pasukan kegelapan. Kalian juga harus berhati-hati jangan sampai terpisah dari kami." Jelas Sting. Tapi hal itu semakin membuat perasaan Natsu tidak tenang. Hatinya gelisah. Ia merasa sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi. Ia takut. Pemikirannya ini akan menjadi nyata. Ia takut ia tidak bisa melindungi teman-temannya. Ia takut ia akan kehilangan semuanya lagi seperti dulu. Ia takut-

"Natsu.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy khawatir. Gadis itu menyentuh pelan bahu Natsu yang sesaat tadi ia lihat bergetar seperti menggigil.

"Aku-"

"Minna, lari!" Warning itu datangnya dari suara Mirajane. Ia terlihat panik dan semua orang hanya membeku saat melihat seonggok-tidak puluhan monster berbadan gempal tapi pendek muncul dari bawah tanah.

"Itu golem! Larilah.. Dia berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia sihir!" Perintah Laxus.

Hal itu sontak membuat Natsu semakin membenci firasat buruknya. Lucy dan Juvia menuntun Natsu, Gray, Erza, dan Jellal yang berada digendongan Sting memasuki taman lebih dalam lagi. Sementara yang lain berusaha menghadapi monster kegelapan yang terkenal paling brutal dari monster-monster lainnya. Sangat suka menyiksa bahkan menculik korbannya untuk dianiaya. Mereka sama merepotkannya dengan Zorgon tapi tetap saja Zorgon adalah kewaspadaan nomor satu bagi semua penyihir.

Situasi ini semakin memperburuk keadaan. Langit terlihat semakin menggelap dengan banyaknya lubang cacing yang mengeluarkan sebuah gelombang magis. Natsu hanya berlari mengikuti instruksi yang diarahkan Lucy dan Juvia. Sedikit menoleh juga pada Jellal yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di bahu Sting. Lalu beranjak menoleh pada Gray yang dengan setianya menuntun Erza yang terlihat shock dan ketakutan.

Natsu memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa ini adalah kesalahannya. Ini adalah kutukannya. Semua yang dekat dengan dirinya akan mengalami kesialan seperti waktu dulu. Mata onyx Natsu menggelap. Ia menjadi tuli. Ia menjadi buta. Dan ia mendadak tidak fokus pada jalan didepannya. Pandangannya seakan blur. Suara-suara itu kembali menguasai dirinya. Membuat tatapannya menjadi kosong. Tubuhnya mengejang. Hal terakhir yang sempat ia dengar dan ia rasakan adalah teriakan yang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang berbeda disertai dengan sentuhan yang mengguncang bahunya. Memintanya untuk tetap fokus tapi Natsu semakin tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Natsu! Natsu!"

"Oyy Natsu sadarlah!"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Natsu kenapa Gray?"

"Gawat! Pupil mata Natsu-san mengecil. Dia terjebak dialam bawah sadarnya."

Dan suara-suara itu seakan menjadi angin lalu karna Natsu sama sekali tak bisa mendengar maupun merasakan tubuhnya. Jiwanya telah melintasi dunia paralel dimana tersimpan masalalu yang Natsu sendiri tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Natsu merasa ia tengah membuka sebuah kotak pandora yang isinya akan menentukan masa depan serta kelangsungan hidup orang-orang disekitarnya.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Ruangan kecil yang sangat sunyi. Hanya ada satu pintu menuju keluar. Selebihnya hanya ada dinding yang terbuat dari kayu. Natsu melihat adanya cahaya yang menyusup dari bawah celah pintu kayu reyot didepannya. Tangannya bergerak dan itu diluar kendalinya sendiri. Otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir. Hanya kekosongan yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak menginginkan ini. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menderita jika ia membuka pintu ini. Tapi sekali lagi gerakan itu diluar kendali tubuh dan keinginannya sendiri.

Kreek..

Derit pintu terdengar disertai dengan banyaknya cahaya yang menghujani tubuh serta pandangannya. Natsu menyipitkan matanya lalu menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi pandangan dari cahaya kemerah-merahan itu. Kali ini ia merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda. Dalam sekejab pandang dirinya sekarang sudah berada didalam hutan. Hutan yang tidak asing tapi juga tidak ia ingat. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut dan ia merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah berteriak kearahnya.

"Dasar monster! Pergi sana!" Hardik seorang anak tepat dihadapan Natsu. Anak itu tidak sendiri melainkan bersama dengan beberapa temannya. Natsu menghitung jumlahnya. Ada 8 delapan orang anak. Dan ia merasa tatapan anak-anak itu sangat tidak bersahabat padanya.

"Monster!"

"Pembawa sial!"

"Tidak! Dia anak yang dikutuk menjadi monster."

Ucapan-ucapan kasar itu membuat Natsu bingung. Ia ingin bersuara tapi seseorang tiba-tiba saja melemparinya dengan batu. Ketika hendak menangkis lemparan itu Natsu kembali dibuat heran, sedikit shock juga, pasalnya batu-batu itu terlihat melewati-menembus tubuhnya yang seakan seperti sebuah angin.

"Hentikan.. Hiks.. Hentikan.." Kata suara kecil yang cukup lirih. Natsu menoleh dan ia semakin terkejut dengan pandangan yang membelalak lebar.

"Aku bukan monster.. Aku adalah manusia.." Bantah si anak dengan tangisnya yang semakin pecah. Natsu tertegun. Anak itu adalah dirinya dimasalalu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kejadian ini. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Kau monster! Kau membawa kutukan dan kesialan! Kau sudah membakar anjingku brengsek!" Bentak si anak dengan tubuh yang paling gempal. Anak itu melempari Natsu dengan batu kali yang cukup besar. Natsu meringis ketika melihat batu itu mengenai sosok dirinya yang masih kecil. Dan sosoknya itu kemudian menangis sambil mengusap darah yang mengucur dari pelipis kirinya.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Anjingmu yang menggangguku, dia yang menggigitku duluan.. Hiks.."

"Pembohong!"

"Aku bersum-aargh!" Natsu kecil kembali memekik. Pandangannya menjadi kabur dengan lemparan terakhir itu. Melihat masalalu yang mengerikan ini membuat Natsu mematung ditempatnya. Rasanya seperti ada halilintar yang menyambar seluruh tubuhnya hingga mati rasa dan meninggalkan efek kebas dihatinya.

"Ber-hen-ti.." Pinta Natsu kecil yang mulai terlihat pucat.

"Mati kau! Pergilah kau ke neraka!" Hujatan itu tiada henti. Natsu semakin terlihat shock ketika melihat anak-anak yang melempari tubuh Natsu kecil dalam pandangannya dengan batu yang lebih besar dalam jumlah banyak. Tapi ia jauh lebih shock lagi ketika melihat tubuh dalam sosok kecilnya terbakar-tidak lebih tepatnya- mengeluarkan api.

"Ting-gal-kan-a-ku-sen-di-ri."

Api itu mulai melebar bermaksud untuk mengusir para pengganggunya. Membuat anak-anak yang menyakitinya ketakutan lalu lari dengan teriakan histeris mereka, tak lupa cacian serta makian diberikan untuk si 'anak terkutuk' yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Natsu bergetar. Kepalanya menggeleng secara kasar. Ini tidak mungkin dirinya. Ini tidak mungkin dirinya. Ia tidak mengingat ini. Ia tidak pernah mengalami ini. Ini hanyalah kebohongan. Ya, ini pasti sebuah kesalahan. Jari-jemarinya bergerak lalu menjambak surai pink miliknya frustasi. Natsu melihat sosok tubuh kecilnya mulai berdiri dengan tubuh masih diselimuti api dengan pandangan yang kosong seakan tidak menyadarinya.

Perlahan dengan terbata Natsu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur. Dan ia kembali terkesiap saat melihat seseorang menembus tubuhnya seperti angin.

"Natsu! Astaga kau kehilangan kendali atas tubuhmu lagi, nak!" Panik seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda seperti miliknya. "Tenanglah Natsu.. Jangan terbawa emosi serta kegelapan hatimu." Dilihatnya wanita itu mendekat lalu mendekap tubuh kecil itu tak perduli dengan kobaran api yang membakar tubuh si anak.

Wanita itu tidak terbakar justru ia berhasil melenyapkan api yang menguasai tubuh putranya. Perlahan kesadaran Natsu kecil berangsur memulih. Dia mengerjabkan sepasang onyx miliknya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya suara lirih si anak.

"Tidak ada.. Tidak ada apa-apa, nak. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Ibunya. Beliau kembali mendekap hangat tubuh mungil itu. Diam-diam ia mengucapkan sebuah matera ditelinga putranya. Hal itu membuat Natsu kecil mengantuk dalam pelukan Ibunya.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan menjalani hidup yang normal Natsu, sebelum saatnya tiba kekuatanmu akan selalu tertidur didalam tubuhmu. Dan Ibu akan menghapus ingatanmu akan sihir agar kau bisa hidup selayaknya anak-anak seusiamu. Tapi.. Maafkan Ibu.. Ibu tidak bisa berada disampingmu lagi. Kau pasti akan membenci Ibu tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Nak. Ibu sayang kamu, Natsu Dragneel." Bisik lirih wanita itu. Membuat Natsu dewasa yang menyaksikannya juga ikut menangis pilu. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Ibunya meninggalkannya di panti asuhan, dan mengapa selama ini ia selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Itu karna dia bukanlah manusia normal. Itu semua karna dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan sihirnya sendiri. Tapi ia masih belum mengerti alasan sang Ibu meninggalkannya. Apakah beliau takut pada dirinya. Atau takut pada kekuatan yang tertidur akibat mantera itu.

Natsu terduduk dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya telah raib dan berganti dengan ruangan serba putih yang sangat luas tanpa memiliki ujung disetiap sisinya. Natsu mulai memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang ikut bergetar disertai dengan airmata yang mengalir tiada henti.

"Aku penyihir? Ini tidak mungkin.. Aku hanya manusia, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan itu dan aku bukan penyihir. Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan. Ini sebuah kebohongan. AKU BUKAN PENYIHIR! AKU BUKAN MONSTER!" Histerisnya yang mulai kehilangan kendali. Dijambaknya surai pink miliknya dengan tangisan yang semakin memilukan. Takdir benar-benar tidak adil. Dia telah mengambil semua yang berharga dalam hidupnya dan kini Natsu harus menelan pahit kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir. Ini sungguh lelucon terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Natsu.." Panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar tegas tapi lembut. Natsu menoleh saat dirasanya ada seseorang yang mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. "Waktunya bangkit, Nak. Kau memiliki tugas yang sangat berat dan kau tidak sendiri, jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Ingatlah kau masih memiliki teman yang harus kau lindungi dan jangan lupakan soal harapan." Nasihat itu terdengar bijak dan seketika membuat tangis Natsu mereda. Ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dengan penuh kasih sayang dari sosok pria itu. Dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya saat pelukan itu membuat dirinya nyaman dan tenang.

.

::Kutukan::

.

Kembali kemasa sekarang. Selama Natsu terjebak didalam alam bawah sadarnya. Rupanya Lucy, Sting, dan Juvia, sedang berperang. Pasukan monster dengan wujud yang berbeda mulai mengepung mereka dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Ketiga penyihir itu mulai kewalahan. Mereka lelah dengan banyaknya serangan beruntun yang mengarah mengenai mereka. Sementara Gray dengan segala keputusasaannya menjaga kedua sahabatnya yang sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Didepannya telah ada Juvia yang melindunginya lalu kanan dan kirinya ada Sting dan Lucy, tak lupa Erza yang ada dibelakangnya dengan tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan.

Hasil perang sudah sangat jelas. Monster lebih unggul dari penyihir. Karna para penyihir ini kalah jumlah dan taktik serangan. Sehebat apapun penyihir ini jika melawan monster dengan jumlah banyak sekaligus pasti akan kerepotan. Ditambah level para monster ini berbeda dengan yang ada di dunia sihir. Mereka telah berevolusi sama halnya dengan Zorgon.

Langit semakin gelap. Mungkin sebentar lagi malam akan tiba, jika begini terus mereka takut Zorgon akan muncul dan membuat situasi semakin memburuk.

Tapi dilihat dari gelapnya langit yang tidak disinari oleh cahaya matahari sepertinya Zorgon telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mulai berburu. Demi Mavis, Sting sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Lucy, awas!" Teriak Sting yang langsung melompat untuk mendorong Lucy dari serangan yang diarahkan oleh golem padanya.

Golem adalah monster jenis batu yang suka bersembunyi ditanah

Mereka bisa menggali lubang lalu muncul secara tiba-tiba untuk menargetkan buruannya.

Lucy hanya terkapar dengan pasrah saat Sting mendorongnya. Keduanya sudah mulai kelelahan. Sihir mereka sudah mencapai batasnya dan itu buruk. Juvia juga mulai terlihat sempoyongan dan nyaris terjatuh jika saja Gray tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Gray-san maafkan Juvia. Juvia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kalian sebaiknya lari dan menyelamatkan diri kalian dari sini," Ucap Juvia. Nafasnya tertarik dengan berat. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuhnya dan raut wajahnya menampakan kelelahan yang cukup hebat.

"Juvia.. Bertahanlah!" Gray menyentuh wajah Juvia yang terlihat pucat. Penyihir air dari klan Lushia itu hanya tersenyum lemah. Dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

"Gray.." Suara berat Sting memanggilnya dan Gray tidak menyadari adanya Golem yang berdiri disampingnya. Belum sempat Sting memperingatkannya, Gray sudah terlanjur dihantam dengan senjata batu milik Golem hingga terpental.

"Aaargh!" Pekikan Gray secara tidak langsung membuat Erza semakin menguatkan dekapanannya pada Jellal. Dia semakin ketakutan. Hampir saja ia terkena sihir Golem, Lucy telah lebih dulu membentengi tubuh Erza dan Jellal dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan serangan itu membuat Lucy kembali terkapar dengan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Maaf Erza.." Pundung Lucy yang membuat Erza menangis. Lucy kembali terbatuk dan melihat monster-monster itu mulai menarik teman-temannya dengan paksa. Dan ia bisa mendengar jeritan ketakutan Erza saat monster itu mendekatinya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. Tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak seperti yang diperintahkan oleh otaknya.

Golem mulai mendekati Natsu yang terkapar disamping Lucy. Dan monster itu menarik lengan kiri Natsu. Membuat tubuh Natsu nyaris terangkat kalau tidak ditahan oleh Lucy. Gadis itu menarik lengan kanan Natsu dan berusaha untuk melindungi pemuda salmon itu.

Lucy meringis saat ia merasa tubuhnya juga ikut tertarik. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya. Semua sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan. Teman-teman sesama penyihirnya ditambah para manusia yang dijaganya sudah terkapar dan sedang ditarik oleh Golem untuk diambil jiwanya demi kebangkitan Zeref. Gadis itu mulai menangis. Ia menggenggam tangan Natsu lebih erat lagi seakan ia takut untuk terpisah dan kehilangan pemuda pinkish yang membebaskan dirinya dari segel kutukan.

Lucy tersentak saat merasa telapak tangannya diremas oleh Natsu dengan sangat lembut. Tanpa sadar ia menoleh memperhatikan gerakan yang diberikan oleh jari-jemari Natsu. Mata onyx setajam elang itu mulai terbuka. Ia menatap Lucy dengan sorot matanya yang tak terbaca. Dan tahu-tahu Golem yang menarik tubuhnya sudah menjerit dengan ekspresi kesakitan lalu meraung membuat para monster lainnya berhenti dan melepaskan buruannya.

Semua penyihir dan manusia berada ditempat yang sama. Didepan sebuah goa besar yang cukup dalam. Hanya Gray dan Erzalah yang masih mencoba untuk sadar ditambah Natsu yang baru bangun dan membuat salah satu Golem memekik tiba-tiba lalu para penyihir yang sudah ditumbangkan namun masih memiliki kesadaran mulai mencoba untuk bangkit kembali.

Sepasang caramel itu mengerjab bingung. Tubuhnya mencoba untuk bangkit mengikuti Natsu yang telah berdiri sambil memandangi telapak tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan asap. Natsu memantapkan semua tekad yang dimilikinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan sejurus kemudian ia kembali membukanya dengan sorotan yang tak kalah tajam dari yang dilihat Sting dan Laxus di hutan kemarin. Seringainya mulai terpahat membuat Lucy dan para penyihir lainnya merinding ketika melihatnya.

"Natsu, larilah!" Sergah Gray. Ketika melihat puluhan monster mulai menerjangnya secara berkelompok. Tapi anehnya Natsu hanya diam dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Natsu!" Pekik Lucy.

"Terima kasih Ayah, Ibu, sekarang aku mengerti.."Bisiknya pelan. Dikepalnya erat-erat telapak tangannya yang mulai diselimuti api lalu menjalar hingga ketubuhnya. Membuat semua mata yang memandangnya memekik dengan tatapan shock bercampur kaget. "Aku mulai bersemangat." Lanjutnya yang mulai membakar monster-monster itu dalam sekali serangan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yahooo akhirnya part 5 selesai juga. Yang ini gajekah? Kalo ada kalimat yang membingungkan atau typo(s) mohon dimaklumi ya. Matanya agak-agak gimana gitu padahal udah dikoreksi berkali-kali dan kadang masih ada aja yg nyempil -_-

Nah sekarang kan udah ketauan Natsu itu penyihir tapi untuk kejelasan siapa dia sebenarnya dan bagaimana asal usulnya mungkin akan terkuak di chap depan. Oke, sampai jumpa di chap 6. Jaa mata ne ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 : Zeref dan END

**Balesan Ripiu**

**Himeka dragneel** : Huahaha itu masih rahasia. Anak kecil ga boleh tau. Oiya hime kenapa ga log in? Bukannya udah bikin acc di ffn ya?

**Mkhotim1** : hehe makasih.. Iya maafin ya nagi emang matanya agak suwe, rada2 nyeleneh gimana gitu padahal udah diperiksa berulang kali tetep aja ada yang nyelip. Ckckck.. Dan maaf juga lanjutannya memang lama.

**Blackschool** : hehe iya ini udah dilanjut kok walaupun agak lama *gedubrak (Lama banget woy!) ya gomen.. Hehehe..

**Udin dragneel** : oke ini udah dilanjut selamat membaca :)

**Revikrd** : aihh.. Kejamnya dirimu Revi-swaaann... Huhihihikshahaha (itu ketawa apa nangis woy!) *abaikan Tolong jangan gantung saya dipohon toge gantung aja nagi dihatinya Natsu. Jiahaha..

**Anonim** : Wah selamat prediksimu benar *tepuktangan* Iya Natsu penyihir dan soal Ayahnya akan terkuak nanti. Nani? Obaba? Ya ampuuuunnn tidddaaaaakk yang ada nanti pada diputer-puter kalo obaba ibunya. Me-nge-ri-kan!

**DiRa-cchi 7ack **: Hum.. Kalo soal itu saya belum berani menyimpulkannya, kita lihat saja nanti. Hehehe

**Fuzon** : aha kabar saya baik Fuzon-san :) ahaha iya ditunggu aja ya trio semprul dan Erza. Dan terima kasih atas ide dan sarannya. Iya nagi akan menulis catatan kecil tentang ras dan jenis sihir para chara di fic ini. Catatannya ada dibawah ini (apa ga ada?) kalau begitu lihat terus kebawah, oke? Hohohihi..

**Anneke Valerie **: Iya klan horie itu Natsu. Dia satu2nya pemilik element api dalam fic ini. Maaf kalo kurang jelas. Namanya juga penulis amatiran. Hehehe..

**aqna ryuzuka namikaze **: oke ini dia chap 6 nya selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

**Notes Author :**

Klan para penyihir ada beberapa tipe tapi yang paling terkenal cuma 7 element.

**Api - Horie **: pewarisnya cuma 1 yaitu Natsu keturunan terakhir dan berdarah NewGen (New Generation) bisa dibilang juga darah campuran.

**Angin - Zartic** : Lucy, Sting, Wendy (Khusus wendy dia mempunyai kemampuan penyembuh yang disebut Priest)

**Air - Lushia **: Juvia, Levy (tapi Levy ga terlalu menguasai sihir air dan mencari kemampuannya sendiri lewat ramuan dan mantera)

**Tanah - Souya** : Gajeel

**Petir - Zofran **: Laxus

**Cahaya - Varani **: Mirajane (disini author pernah menulis kesalahan dalam nama mirajane. Di klan ini semua penyihir ga punya marga, karna kebanyakan lahir tanpa ayah)

**Kegelapan - Valkyrie **: Acnologia, Zeref (Klan ini udah musnah karna kesalahannya sendiri yang nyoba2 buat ngebangkitin iblis malah binasa karna ga kuat nahan sihir kegelapan itu sendiri dan akhirnya dikuasai oleh Zorgon)

.

.

**Fanfiction Fairy Tail**

**Kutukan **

**By :Nagisa Yuuki**

**Disclaimer : Pencipta Asli Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Na-natsu?" Gray nyaris tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya sendiri. Dia pasti bermimpi atau ditengah-tengah pertarungan antar penyihir tadi dia pingsan, dan sekarang dia sedang berada dialam mimpi dan melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil mengeluarkan sihir api dari tubuhnya.

Tapi benarkah ini mimpi?

Gray bahkan juga meragukan hal itu. Karna yang dilihat oleh kedua mata telanjangnya adalah kenyataan. Natsu mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya. Itu berarti sahabatnya juga seorang penyihir. Tapi sejak kapan?

"Natsu... Penyihir... Api..." ucap Erza terbata. Dia juga sama terkejutnya dengan Gray.

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik para penyihir yang menyaksikan hal itu secara bersamaan. Jika sahabatnya saja tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya apalagi para penyihir itu.

"Natsu? Ini tidak mungkin kan? Ini pasti bohong kan?" Lucy berusaha menepis semua kenyataan ini. Dia melihat Natsu membakar semua monster itu tanpa sisa. Lalu menyerang para monster lain yang berlarian dari dalam goa untuk melawannya. Dia tidak pernah melihat sihir api sepanas dan semenakjubkan ini sebelumnya.

Semangat membara Natsu berhasil mengembalikan semangat para penyihir untuk bertarung. Setelah memulihkan kekuatan sihir mereka untuk beberapa saat dengan pengalihan yang diberikan oleh Natsu, akhirnya penyihir-penyihir itu kembali berdiri.

Pasukan Golem sudah berhasil dimusnahkan. Namun, dari bayangan kegelapan munculah para pasukan Zorgon dengan bentuk yang sudah sedikit berevolusi. Jumlahnya hanya ada 6 tapi mengingat kejadian dihutan lalu yang menyebabkan Lucy nyaris mati karna menggunakan seluruh sihirnya untuk membunuh 1 Zorgon. Mereka tidak akan meremehkan jumlah monster itu kali ini. Lagipula kekuatan sihir suatu makhluk jika berada dibumi bisa berbeda dengan kekuatan sihir mereka saat berada di Eastologia.

"Fire Blast.." Natsu membuat garis api didepan para Zorgon yang nyaris menerkam mereka secara tiba-tiba. Api-api itu membuat Zorgon takut karna panasnya cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh sihir api Natsu.

Mirajane berjalan kedepan api itu lalu mengeluarkan cahaya dari sekujur tubuhnya, "Holly Light.." dan cahaya-cahaya itu menyurutkan para Zorgon untuk mendekat. Disaat itulah para penyihir dibelakang segera melancarkan serangannya. Menghantamkan sihir mereka secara bertubi-tubi mengenai para Zorgon dan membuat mereka kewalahan lalu menghilang. Hancur menjadi serpihan kecil lalu terbang tersapu oleh angin.

Zorgon memang berhasil dikalahkan dengan sihir gabungan mereka dan itu cukup membuat mereka terkejut. Benar kata Makarov waktu itu. Kalau semua penyihir menggabungkan kekuatannya maka melawan musuh sekuat apapun pasti akan terasa ringan.

Langit semakin gelap dengan bunyi melengking yang menulikan telinga. Secara serempak semua pasang mata mendongak kearah langit. Melihat lubang cacing itu berputar-putar secara tidak terkendali lalu menciptakan ledakan diatas langit. Sinar kemerahan keluar dari dalam sana lalu melesat masuk ketubuh Jellal dan beberapa siswa yang tergeletak disekitarnya.

"Apa para tetua berhasil menutup lubang dimensi kegelapan itu?" tanya Sting penuh harap saat melihat langit gelap berangsur kembali cerah seperti sediakala.

"Kurasa iya," sahut Laxus dengan napas lega.

"Syukurlah.." ucap Natsu dengan tubuh sempoyongan kemudian ditahan oleh Gray saat hampir ambruk.

Natsu pingsan. Dia kelelahan. Ini pengalaman pertamanya menggunakan sihir, dan dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya dan memforsir kekuatannya sendiri.

"Jadi.. Natsu adalah penyihir?" tanya Gray.

Lucy menatap Gray sejenak. Pemuda itu terlihat masih shock dan belum mempercayainya. Sebenarnya Lucypun sama. Dia tidak menyangka pemuda yang selalu dikerjainya ternyata juga penyihir dan dia bukan penyihir sembarangan.

"Aku tidak menyangkanya.." gumam Gray parau.

"Apa kau akan membencinya, Gray?" Lucy bertanya dengan raut prihatin.

Gray menggeleng dengan cepat lalu menatap Lucy dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam, "Tentu saja tidak, memangnya kenapa kalau dia penyihir? Dia tetap sahabatku. Sungguh bodoh jika aku meragukannya hanya karna mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya," lanjut Gray.

"Kamipun sebenarnya sama terkejutnya denganmu. Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah kalian berdua," Gajeel menunjuk Sting dan Laxus bergantian. Menatapnya tajam seolah meminta penjelasan, "Kalian memang terkejut juga tapi ekspresi kalian setelahnya seperti sudah menduga kalau anak itu adalah penyihir. Bisa kalian jelaskan?" tuntut Gajeel yang mendapatkan sorotan setuju dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kurasa Laxus lebih bisa menjelaskannya," Sting melempar pertanyaan itu untuk dijawab oleh Laxus. Karna bagaimanapun dialah yang lebih memahami siapa Natsu sebenarnya.

Laxus sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, makanya dia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menjawab kejadian ini. Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, dia adalah keturunan penyihir api terakhir. Klan Horie memang sudah musnah 20 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, kita melakukan suatu kesalahan dengan menyimpulkan bahwa semua keturunan penyihir itu sudah tewas semuanya dalam pembantaian itu.

Aku juga tidak menyangka saat mengetahui dia adalah penyihir. Kami mengetahuinya belum lama ini saat pertarungan dihutan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia menelan semua ledakan yang seharusnya menghancurkan seluruh hutan dan lembah dalam radius ratusan kilometer. Dan kurasa kalian akan setuju jika aku menyebutnya penyihir api terhebat sepanjang masa."

"Ledakan? Apa itu karna bentrokan sihirku dengan sihir Zorgon?" tanya Lucy memastikan.

"Ya, itu benar,"

"Jadi yang menyelamatkanku... Natsu?" Lucy memandang Natsu tak percaya. Mustahil sekali jika dia yang menelan ledakan itu. Terbuat dari apa perut Natsu memangnya

"Karna itulah kami menyelidikinya," Sting bersuara.

"Lalu apa kalian sudah mendapatkan hasil dari penyelidikan itu?" tanya Mirajane.

"Ya, maksudku.. Tidak sepenuhnya. Kami tidak bisa menyimpulkan hal yang baru dugaan saja kan?" kata Laxus.

"Memangnya apa dugaan kalian?" tanya Juvia.

"Mengerikan!" sahut Laxus dan Sting bersamaan.

"Hal apa itu? Katakan padaku! Ini menyangkut sahabatku," sergah Gray.

"Bisa jadi dialah orang yang dicari-cari oleh Acnologia selama ini," jelas Laxus. Kali ini wajahnya memasang tampang menyesal mengatakan hal yang membuat teman-temannya berjenggit saat mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa hubungannya Natsu dengan penyihir bernama Acnologia itu?" cerca Erza mulai bersuara. Dia masih mendekap Jellal yang belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kami juga belum tahu apa hubungan keduanya, tapi.. Aku merasa firasatku buruk tentang ini. Bagaimanapun terlalu banyak kebetulan yang terjadi disini," suara Sting terdengar pelan. Dia lelah dan dia juga sama bingungnya dengan Erza. Meskipun sudah berpikir ribuan kali tentang segala macam kemungkinan yang telah terjadi. Hal yang disampaikannya barusan adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang anehnya paling melekat didalam otaknya.

"Interupsi," Juvia mengangkat tangannya, hal itu menyebabkan semua pasang mata mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada penyihir Lushia itu, "Apakah kalian sudah menyelidiki tentang asal-usul Natsu-san? Maksudku.. Mungkin saja ada sebuah petunjuk yang tertinggal saat kita mengetahui identitas dirinya."

Pernyataan Juvia memang ada benarnya. Tetapi bukan berarti Sting dan Laxus tidak menyadari poin penting itu. Justru mereka sudah mencari tahunya tapi tidak mendapatkan apapun. Anak itu menyimpan banyak misteri didalam hidupnya.

"Kalau soal asal-usul Natsu, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya. Karna dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sama denganku," Gray menyela. Ucapannya sontak membuat para penyihir yang mendengarnya melotot tak percaya, tentu saja minus Lucy yang memang sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak awal.

"Mustahil sekali jika begini keadaannya. Seandainya ada satu petunjuk saja, pasti akan lebih mudah mencari jawabannya," Sting mengacak rambutnya secara asal. Dia sama lelahnya dengan Laxus dan dia juga sama bingungnya dengan penyihir Zofran itu.

Adakah sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk agar dia dapat menyusun potongan puzzle yang hampir lengkap ini. Natsu Dragneel, ternyata lebih misterius dari yang dia duga. Jika sejak kecil dia dibesarkan dipanti asuhan, lalu sejak usia berapa dia mulai mengasah kemampuan sihirnya. Terlalu mustahil untuk seorang pemula yang bahkan tidak pernah menggunakan sihir, tiba-tiba dengan mudah dan mahirnya bisa menguasai kekuatan sihir tanpa hambatan sama sekali. Yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah sihir api. Sihir terkuat dan terliar di Eastologia. Salah-salah justru sihir itu sendirilah yang akan membunuh si pengguna atau makhluk-makhluk disekitarnya.

Lalu bagaimana caranya Natsu -si penyihir yang tertidur itu- bisa mengontrol kekuatan serta emosinya dengan sangat baik. Dia mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya dengan sesuka hati dan sihir itu bukanlah sihir api biasa. Ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda, namun mereka tak tahu apa itu.

"Minna-san.." si kecil Wendy membuyarkan lamunan serta suasana tegang para orang dewasa disekitarnya. Sebenarnya topik pembicaraan kali ini memang sangat menarik tapi disaat seperti ini memulihkan kekuatan masing-masing dan menolong para korban yang bergelimpangan adalah prioritas yang tidak bisa dikesampingkan terlebih dahulu.

"Sebaiknya kita antar Natsu-san dan Jellal-san pulang untuk beristirahat. Mereka sangat membutuhkan itu dan kita semua juga."

Dan.. Ya, ucapan Wendy memang ada benarnya. Masalah mengenai Natsu, bisa mereka kesampingkan sejenak. Setelah memulihkan tenaga dan mengobati luka-luka yang diderita mereka, mungkin mereka bisa menanyakannya pada orang yang bersangkutan nanti.

Sambil mengangguk tanda setuju. Akhirnya para penyihir itu beranjak dari tempat diskusinya menuju kamar kost Natsu. Bagaimanapun Erza dan Gray menginginkan kedua sahabatnya bisa dirawat disatu tempat yang sama. Cara itu lebih efisien, setidaknya mereka bisa menjaga keduanya sampai terbangun dari pingsannya nanti.

.

::**Kutukan**::

.

Langit biru membentang luas disertai arakan awan yang berjejer mendominasi warna biru dan putih yang tampak serasi. Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian daun dan kuntum bunga yang berserakan. Suasana yang sebelumnya tegang kini berangsur kembali seperti sediakala. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan oleh para tetua penyihir, yang pasti hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Sting mengamati keadaan langit yang tampak tenang. Dalam diam dia berpikir, sudah hampir 24 jam setelah kejadian itu. Semua manusia yang jiwanya ditarik kedalam lubang hitam itu sudah berhasil sadar dari pingsannya, bahkan mereka sudah menjalani aktifitas seperti biasanya.

Setelah langit kembali cerah dan para penyihir lain mengantarkan Natsu dan ketiga temannya untuk beristirahat, Wendy memanggil Doranbalt untuk memanipulasi ingatan para manusia yang terlibat dalam kejadian aneh kemarin. Hal itu untuk melindungi Eastologia dan juga bumi. Apa yang akan terjadi jika para manusia gempar dan panik, lalu ada orang jahat yang mengambil alih keuntungan dari kepanikan para warga lain. Bagaimanapun manusia itu makhluk lemah yang mudah sekali untuk diperdaya.

Bukannya merendahkan tapi sejauh yang para penyihir tahu sifat manusia memang labil. Mereka gampang terguncang emosinya berbeda dengan penyihir yang sejak lahir sudah disuguhkan oleh banyaknya kejadian mengerikan serta rasa sakit. Itulah perbedaannya.

Tapi, suasana alam dibumi memang tidak buruk. Pemuda spike pirang itu tersenyum lembut melihat sekumpulan angsa yang berjalan berarakan seperti divisi perang saja. Hewan-hewan itu sangat kompak. Sting juga melihat beberapa ekor tupai, kancil, dan masih banyak binatang unik lainnya yang tidak bisa ditemuinya di Eastologia. Bumi memang yang terbaik, sayang jika penyihir dan manusia tidak dapat hidup berdampingan. Padahal dulu banyak penyihir yang tinggal dibumi dan berbaur dengan para manusia sampai hal buruk itu terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tegur seseorang dengan suara baritone-nya yang tegas. Tanpa melirikpun Sting tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Memandangi sekumpulan hewan, kurasa,"

Laxus mengangguk paham lalu mengambil posisi disebelah Sting yang duduk diatas dahan pohon yang cukup lebar dan tinggi. Mereka memang sedang ada diatas pohon besar sekarang. Keduanya sibuk mengamati aktifitas pergerakan hewan yang berada dibawah. Sampai Laxus kembali membuka suaranya untuk melenyapkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Pemuda yang bernama Jellal itu lambat mendapatkan kesadarannya, tidak seperti para korban yang lain. Apa kau pikir itu tidak aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" Sting mengernyit heran. Tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar ranting pohon seolah itu adalah sebuah tongkat.

"Seharusnya dia sudah sadar sama seperti yang lain,"

"Mungkin.. Fisiknya sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain. Kau tahu kan manusia itu beragam jenisnya. Emosi serta kekuatannya berbeda dengan penyihir,"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi... Aku merasa ada yang janggal," Laxus menyentuh dagunya dengan pose berpikir. Sementara Sting sudah menatapnya dengan raut bingung. Jika Laxus sudah berbicara kemungkinan tentang sesuatu maka bisa jadi hal itu adalah benar.

Laxus itu memang sedikit berbeda tingkatannya dengan para penyihir lain. Kakeknya adalah salah satu tetua penyihir, kedua orangtuanya merupakan pahlawan yang gugur dalam perang 20 tahun silam, sementara dirinya sendiri dinobatkan menjadi penyihir Zofran terkuat di klannya. Sosok yang sempurna bukan? Bahkan Laxus memiliki tingkat inteligensi yang sangat tinggi, nalurinya tajam bagaikan hewan buas, dan indera perasanya juga sangat peka. Mungkin beberapa ratus tahun kedepan bisa Jadi Laxus yang menjadi dewa petir selanjutnya.

"Apa yang janggal?" tanya Sting.

"Jiwa pemuda itu. Semoga saja tidak rusak karna kejadian kemarin. Bagaimanapun kondisinya terlalu aneh tidak berbeda jauh dengan Natsu yang sampai sekarang tertidur dengan suhu tubuh panas layaknya api,"

"Kalau Natsu aku tidak heran. Bukankah itu wajar? Seluruh penyihir pernah merasakannya saat mendekati kekuatan sejati mereka. Aku juga pernah demam dengan suhur tubuh sedingin angin, kau juga pernah tubuhmu bahkan mengeluarkan sengatan listrik saat kami menyentuhmu, Juvia yang badannya sangat lembab dan cair seperti air, lalu Gajeel yang tiba-tiba mengeras layaknya batu yang tertimbun ditanah-"

"Mirajane dengan tubuh berpendar layaknya kunang-kunang. Begitu?" sela Laxus dengan seringai diwajahnya. Dia meluruskan pandangannya saat melihat Sting tersenyum mendengar Laxus menyela ucapannya, "Itu terjadi saat penyihir mendekati kekuatan sejatinya kan? Lalu apa kau pikir Natsu itu belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan sihirnya?"

Pertanyaan Laxus yang terkesan datar itu menyentak Sting yang tiba-tiba saja seperti mendapat kenyataan paling mengerikan yang pernah ia dapatkan. Laxus benar. Ucapannya ada benarnya juga. Sting terdiam. Bibirnya tertutup dengan rahang yang mengeras. Tidak pernah ada penyihir api yang semenakutkan pemuda itu. Siapa Natsu sebenarnya. Bahkan kekuatan yang dia keluarkan kemarin itu barulah awal dari kekuatan sejatinya. Akan jadi seperti apa sosoknya saat dia berhasil menguasai sihir api secara keseluruhan. Bahkan kekuatan sihir awalnya menyamai kekuatan para penyihir tingkat atas. Bagaimana tingkat menengah sihir Natsu? Lalu tingkat atasnya? Kemudian tingkat sempurnanya?

Kali ini kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda namun hampir sama.

"Menakutkan bukan?" tanya Laxus yang dijawab anggukan cepat dari Sting, "Kupikir dia lebih tepat disebut monster daripada penyihir,"

"Aku sangat setuju denganmu sobat," ekspresi Sting mendadak pucat. Dia sedikit bergidik membayangkan Natsu yang tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya lalu menciptakan kehancuran disekelilingnya. Tak hanya bumi yang berada dalam bahaya, Eastologia pun sama. Bisa jadi dia akan menjadi penyihir buronan paling dicari dan paling berbahaya nantinya.

"Sebaiknya aku mengumpulkan informasi secepat mungkin untuk mengantisipasi kejadian buruk yang mungkin saja akan terjadi." Laxus kemudian berdiri lalu menciptakan pijakan emas dari sihir petirnya untuk menjadi kendaraannya menuju Eastologia.

Seperginya Laxus dari hadapan Sting. Pemuda blonde itu kembali melamun. Terngiang dengan ucapan Laxus sesaat lalu, dan akhirnya dia juga memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Yah, setidaknya untuk jaga-jaga kalau penyihir api pemula itu mendadak menyerang mereka karna termakan sihirnya sendiri. Api adalah sihir terkuat yang sulit dikendalikan, semua penyihir tahu itu. Peradaban klan Horie saja jauh dari para peradaban klan penyihir lain. Seolah klan itu paling dikucilkan oleh para klan-klan lainnya serta para tetua penyihir dan juga para petinggi.

Sebenarnya saat klan Horie binasa 20 tahun lalu. Sebagian atau bahkan hampir seluruh penghuni Eastologia merasa lega. Mereka memang turut berduka cita meskipun itu hanya bentuk ucapan lewat bibir saja, dan hatinya malah bersuka cita. Klan Horie memiliki reputasi yang buruk. Liar. Bar-bar. Sering menciptakan kekacauan serta kehancuran hampir disetiap pertempurannya. Karena itu mereka dijauhkan dan selalu diawasi. Kalau-kalau klan terkuat dan terliar itu tiba-tiba melancarkan kudeta, mereka sudah mengantisipasinya terlebih dahulu.

Namun untungnya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karena Acnologia sudah terlebih dahulu memusnahkannya tanpa sisa. Walau pada akhirnya dia lengah dengan membiarkan satu keturunan terakhir Horie lepas dari pengawasannya dan hidup berbaur dengan manusia dibumi dengan menidurkan kekuatan terpendam dalam dirinya. Dan hal itupun sampai sekarang juga masih menjadi misteri yang belum terpecahkan. Tentang asal-usul Natsu. Penyebab dimusnahkannya klan itu. Lalu mengapa hanya Natsu yang berhasil selamat dari pemusnahan massal itu. Hanya waktulah yang mampu menjawab semuanya.

.

::**Kutukan**::

.

"Euh.." Natsu mendesah merasakan panas hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Manik obsidian miliknya perlahan membuka, mengerjab dengan gerakan cepat, lalu merasakan silau menusuk dari pancaran sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari celah jendela yang terbuka. Punggung tangannya dengan sigap melindungi pengelihatannya yang terasa perih dihujami banyaknya cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Kau sudah sadar, Natsu?" Erza menghampirinya dengan suara riang yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Gadis itu hampir saja ingin menyentuh tubuh Natsu yang masih mengeluarkan asap dari kulit tan-nya yang kemerah-merahan.

"Apa ini? Aku demam?" Natsu meneliti punggung tangannya yang panas seperti halnya api.

"Kami tidak bisa menyentuhmu sejak kemarin. Bahkan air kompresan didahimu langsung mendidih dalam beberapa menit. Kau menakuti kami,"

"Maaf.." suaranya mendadak lirih dan parau. Natsu menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan, napasnya kemudian tertarik dengan berat, bibirnya gemetar, dan jantungnya memompa cepat. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya selama ini. Kenyataan yang dihadapinya lebih buruk dan segala hal yang buruk.

"Natsu? Ada apa dengannya, Erza?" tanya Gray setengah berbisik ditelinga Erza. Dia baru saja datang ketika mendengar suara kedua sahabatnya didalam kamar.

"Sepertinya aku salah bicara," pundung Erza menyesal.

"Tidak," sanggah Natsu lalu menarik tangannya yang menutupi pandangannya. Kilatan onyx itu melembut dengan cengiran sehangat mentari pagi, "Kau tidak salah, Erza. Inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Kupikir aku bisa terus menjadi Natsu yang kalian kenal dan berteman dengan kalian selamanya. Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin, kalian sudah tahu siapa aku. Aku bukanlah manusia biasa itulah kenyataannya. Padahal aku selalu berharap mimpi tidurku tak pernah terjadi, tapi... Ternyata..." matanya menerawang jauh menghadap langit-langit. Natsu terlihat putus asa dengan takdirnya tidak seperti Natsu yang mereka kenal. Natsu yang ini sedang meratapi kesialan hidupnya sebagai seorang penyihir.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku sudah menyeret kalian bertiga dalam situasi berbahaya. Setelah ini akan ada banyak lagi kejadian yang akan terjadi diluar nalar, kalian boleh menjauhiku karena aku juga tidak ingin kalian terlibat. Aku-"

"Baka!" bentak Gray sudah kelewatan stock sabar didirinya. Giginya menggertak dengan amarah yang tertahan. Mata gelap Gray semakin menajam, seolah dia ingin menghajar Natsu karena sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh pada mereka.

"Kau pikir hanya segitu saja arti persahabatan yang kami junjung selama ini? Dasar hothead keparat! Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan hal itu pada kami. Heh.. Sepertinya julukan itu memang cocok untuk penyihir api bodoh macam kau!" Gray menyeringai dengan nada mengintimidasi, "Meskipun kami hanya manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir tapi kami tidak akan membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian. Kita selalu bersama sejak kecil, besar bersama, hidup bersama. Hanya karena masalah seperti ini kau menyerah dan berniat meninggalkan kami? Sungguh konyol! Kau tidak ingin gelar pengecut tersandang dinama tengahmu kan? Atau mungkin nama itu sudah terselip disana sejak lama," cibir Gray. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak-ledak ditubuhnya.

"Kalian bisa celaka, Ahou!" sentak Natsu dengan rahang yang mengeras. Kepulan asap ditubuhnya semakin pekat. Tanda dia semakin membara dalam situasi ini.

"Begitu juga denganmu!" Gray tak mau kalah. Suaranya semakin meninggi dan membuat Erza tersentak, "Kuhajar kau kalau sampai membuat sahabatmu khawatir lagi, brengsek!"

"Gray.." Natsu memalingkan wajahnya melihat Gray yang hampir menangis seperti wanita. Tidak ada yang salah, Natsupun sebenarnya hampir menangis dibuatnya. Kenyataan ini sama kejamnya dari yang pernah ditorehkan ibunya pada Natsu dulu. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya kehilangan lagi. Firasatnya semakin memburuk dengan kondisinya yang seperti sekarang.

"Tetaplah bersamaku.." pinta Natsu. Suaranya bergetar dan dia merutuki kebodohannya karena meminta sesuatu hal yang menggelikan. Ini bukan dirinya yang biasanya.

"Tanpa kau minta kami akan selalu berada disisimu, Natsu," tegas Erza. Wajahnya melembut tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan anak cengeng sepertimu sendirian bodoh!" ejek Gray lagi dengan seringai diwajah tampannya.

"Hei!" Natsu memprotes dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"Apa? Kau memang cengeng. Di panti asuhan yang selalu menangis karena hal sepele itu adalah kau," tunjuk Gray. Apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar. Dulu saat Natsu baru bergabung dipanti asuhan dia sering menangis karena merindukan ibunya, dan dia selalu menjadi bahan olok-olokan para penghuni panti lain karena Natsu yang paling muda saat itu.

"Cih, Ice princess keparat!" dengus Natsu kesal. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya, menatap Gray tajam seolah ingin mencincangnya seperti hewan kurban.

"Senang sekali melihat pertarungan antar manusia aneh," celetuk Lucy tanpa wajah berdosa. Dia menatap Natsu dengan tatapan datar yang dibalas Natsu dengan cibiran tidak jelas, "Jadi kau sudah sadar Natsu Dragneel? Atau harus kupanggil penerus klan Horie terakhir?" Lucy menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah meminta penjelasan dari hal itu.

Natsu menegapkan tubuhnya. Menatap Lucy intens tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia melirik kedua tangannya yang masih terbalut panasnya api dengab kulit memerah lalu berusaha meredam segala emosi yang ada didalam dirinya dan perlahan hal itu menormalkan suhu tubuhnya serta warna kulit tan-nya seperti sediakala.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun, Lucy selain masalalu ketika ibuku menyegel sihir ini, membuatku menjadi manusia normal dengan ingatan yang telah terhapus agar bisa hidup tentram tanpa dibayang-bayangi oleh kekuatanku sendiri,"

Jujur Lucy tampak terkejut Natsu si pemuda bodoh itu bisa menetralkan kondisi tubuhnya seperti sediakala. Untuk kasusnya sendiri saat berada diposisi Natsu saling sulit. Teman-teman penyihirnya juga sama, tapi Natsu melakukannya dengan sangat mudah seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Begitu? Sepertinya percuma jika menanyakan kejadian 20 tahun lalu padamu. Usiamu juga belum genap 20 tahun jadi kurasa menanyakan hal setelahnya juga percuma," Lucy memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan kanan menyentuh pinggul dan tangan kiri mengusap dagu mungilnya.

"Tapi yang aku tahu, ibuku adalah penyihir sama sepertiku,"

"Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan kau berdarah campuran Natsu," jentikan jari Lucy membuat ketiga remaja itu memandangnya heran, "Ayahmu bisa jadi seorang manusia," terkanya dengan sangat yakin.

Natsu menggeleng melenyapkan pendapat Lucy barusan, " Tidak, beliau juga penyihir. Kurasa dia penyihir api." pandangannya menewarang jauh keluar jendela. Mengingat sosok Ayahnya yang ia temui di alam bawah sadarnya. Natsu yakin kedua orangtuanya adalah penyihir api. Itu artinya dia adalah penyihir berdarah murni.

"Mustahil!" pekik Lucy tak percaya. Dia melihat Natsu mengernyit heran sama seperti kedua temannya, "Kau bukan penyihir api biasa Natsu. Didalam tubuhmu masih ada kekuatan yang belum bangkit sepenuhnya. Aku yakin karena kau berbeda dengan kami, kau bukanlah penyihir murni."

"Aku? Lalu siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanya Natsu lirih. Dia hanya diam dengan berbagai pemikiran yang bergulat didalam benaknya. Tidak ada yang mampu bersuara. Bahkan Erza dan Gray hanya berpandangan sejenak lalu melirik kearah Lucy yang mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Perlahan ketiganya beranjak untuk meninggalkan Natsu didalam kamarnya sendiri. Pemuda itu membutuhkan privasinya untuk berpikir. Selain itu mereka juga ingin mengecek keadaan Jellal yang masih belum sadar diruang tengah. Siapa tahu dengan sadarnya Natsu memberikan efek yang sama pada Jellal meskipun hal itu tidak mungkin dan tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali.

Pintu kamar Natsu ditutup oleh Erza yang sebelumnya memandanginya dengan sendu. Lalu sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu. Natsu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dengan kedua lengan yang bertumpu diatas bantal. Menyangga kepalanya yang sekarang mendadak sakit karena memikirkan banyak hal yang rumit secara bersamaan.

.

::**Kutukan**::

.

Malam ini sama seperti malam mencekam waktu itu. Bedanya entah mengapa bulan terlihat memancarkan aura merah yang mengerikan. Tapi meski begitu tidak ada yang mengetahui keadaan aneh ini. Semua manusia sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya masing-masing, minus para penyihir yang selalu bersiap siaga di bumi serta kedua manusia yang masih terjaga untuk melindungi kedua kawannya yang sedang tertidur diruangan terpisah.

Demam ditubuh Natsu semakin panas setiap malamnya. Bahkan kulitnya saja hampir terkelupas karena suhu tubuhnya sendiri yang jauh dari kata normal. Seisi ruangan kamarnya sudah seperti didalam sauna. Sangat panas dan pengap. Hingga memaksa Gray untuk membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamar Natsu. Membiarkan angin malam masuk dan sedikit mendinginkan ruangan sauna dadakan itu.

Dilihatnya Natsu menggeram dalam tidurnya dan tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Asap panas sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya layaknya daging asap yang baru matang. Itu berlebihan. Tapi persepsi Gray tidak salah, itulah kenyataannya.

"Astaga! Panas sekali ruangan ini!" pekik Lucy spontan saat melihat telapak tangannya memerah terbakar oleh gagang pintu yang baru saja disentuhnya.

"Dia sangat menakutkan malam ini. Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu, Lucy?" Gray bergidik ngeri melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang semakin memerah dan membara.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menghentikannya, elementku adalah angin. Mungkin jika ada Juvia aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mengguyur tubuh Natsu sekarang juga,"

"Err- kurasa itu juga tidak berguna. Kau lihat air dalam wadah itu, Lucy? Semuanya mendidih saat menyentuh dahi Natsu," tunjuk Gray pada kelima wadah air yang mengepulkan asap panas.

"Dia benar-benar monster," gumam Lucy tanpa sadar. Bahunya ikut bergidik melihat Natsu yang jauh dari kata jinak saat sindrom para penyihir itu tiba.

"G-gray.." panggil Natsu dengan napas yang terengah. Matanya membuka walau susah payah, "Ja-jangan disitu.. Hhhh pergi, Gray... Jauhi jendela itu,"

"Huh?" Gray menautkan keningnya. Bingung dengan ucapan Natsu lalu berniat mengabaikannya karna Gray pikir Natsu pasti mengigau. Tapi pekikan Lucy tiba-tiba saja menyentaknya.

"Awas, Gray!" Lucy menarik tangan Gray lalu jatuh bersebelahan dilantai kamar Natsu. Disaat itulah sesuatu terasa menghantam jendela dan... Prang!

Kaca jendela itu pecah disertai hawa jahat diluar jendela yang tak lagi memiliki bingkai.

"Dia datang... Kalian pergilah..." Natsu berusaha berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Napasnya semakin terengah. Wajahnya telah dipenuhi oleh garis-garis merah yang menyerupai seperti retakan cermin namun yang ini lebih menyerupai seperti lava yang mengering.

"Mau kemana kau Natsu?" pekik Lucy yang melihat Natsu melompat keluar jendela dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum dinetralkan. Pijakan yang disentuh Natsu menguarkan aura panas dan bahkan rumput-rumput diluar mengering dengan warna kehitaman.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Erza didepan pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, "Aku mendengar suara keras tadi. Loh Lucy? Kau mau kemana?" dilihatnya Lucy menapaki pijakan jendela lalu melompat keluar dengan gerakan secepat angin.

Tak lama Lucy pergi. Jellal membuka kedua matanya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong dan dipenuhi keheranan. Dia mengerjab sebentar merasakan sakit dikepalanya yang terasa berdentam-dentam.

"Nat..su..nat..su..nat..su.." hanya nama sahabatnya yang ia ucapkan sejak ia membuka matanya. Membuat Erza dan Gray urung untuk mengikuti langkah Lucy dan Natsu pergi melompati jendela. Keduanya kemudian memilih menghampiri Jellal yang sudah bangkit dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang terhuyung merasakan pusing.

.

::**Kutukan**::

.

"Kau dimana Natsu?!" teriak Lucy, manik caramelnya mengitari kawasan kosong yang dipenuhi semak belukar. Dia mengikuti jejak kaki Natsu yang menginjak rerumputan sampai hangus.

"Ugh!" tubuhnya nyaris terlempar saat merasakan kekuatan maha dashyat yang menghantam tubuh rampingnya. Untunglah dia sudah bersiaga terlebih dahulu untuk membuat perisai.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy-san!"

Panggilan dengan suara yang berbeda itu mengalihkan perhatian Lucy.

"Sting.. Juvia.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Lucy?" tanya Sting.

"Aku mengikuti Natsu, dia lari kearah sini dengan kondisi tubuh yang belum dinetralkan. Kalian tahu dia mengerikan, suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat setiap malam, dan aku khawatir dia melakukan sesuatu hal yang berbahaya dengan sihirnya," jelas Lucy. Penjelasan itu membuat Sting dan Juvia cemas. Mereka memang sudah menduganya, ditambah di Eastologia sendiri merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal di bumi. Ada sebuah kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat besar hadir disini.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat menemukan Natsu-san.." saran Juvia.

Blarr!

Ledakan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri terdengar. Aura panas dengan warna merah menyala terlihat dilensa mata ketiganya. Samar-samar mereka melihat sekumpulan hewan berlarian menjauhi tempat ledakan itu berasal. Seakan hal itu menjawab pertanyaan mereka seputar keberadaan Natsu. Ledakan itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan pemuda salmon itu. Dan jadilah mereka berhambur berlarian menggunakan sihir dikakinya berlomba-lomba secepat mungkin untuk sampai disana.

"Pergi kalian! Jangan pernah mengganggu manusia lagi atau aku akan membakar kalian semua!" ancam Natsu dengan tubuh berapi-api. Sekelompok Zorgon dihadapannya hanya menyeringai dengan taring tajamnya yang meneteskan liur.

"Bagaimana caranya kalian bisa sampai disini, hah?! Kenapa kalian berusaha menyerang Gray?" Natsu terlihat geram dengan makhluk gelap dihadapannya.

Alasan Natsu berlari keluar jendela dari kamarnya tak lain dan tak bukan karna dia melihat seekor Zorgon bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dan menembakan sihirnya kearah Gray yang berdiri didepan jendela. Meskipun tak melihatnya secara langsung, Natsu dapat merasakan kehadirannya lewat bau dan juga dia merasakan energi sihir jahat yang berusaha mendekat kearah sahabatnya. Naluri Natsu memang kuat semenjak sihirnya kembali. Bahkan kehebatannya ini kemungkinan besar melebihi kemampuan seorang Laxus Dreyar. Jiwa Natsu lebih liar karna bawaan gen keturunan Horie yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

Klan yang terkenal dengan insting tajamnya melebihi hewan buas serta penciuman yang lebih tajam dari seekor anjing. Benar-benar klan yang sangat menakjubkan karena itulah mereka ditakuti, diasingkan, seolah mereka itu adalah kelompok penyihir berbahaya padahal justru karena kehebatan klan inilah yang membawa kedamaian di Eastologia selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.

"Huaaaarrgh!" Natsu hampir kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Dia melepaskan sihir berkekuatan besar kearah para Zorgon yang nyaris menembakan sihir kegelapan kearah dirinya. Sihir yang dipakai Natsu menciptakan ledakan yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya. Mahkluk-mahkluk kegelapan itupun musnah tanpa sisa. Tapi sesuatu didalam dirinya terasa bergejolak. Rasa panas itu membuat tubuhnya serasa kebas dan kesemutan.

Natsu kembali berteriak. Melepaskan sihir api secara tidak sadar keseluruh penjuru tanpa terkendali. Panas itu membakar dirinya, membuat kulitnya semakin mengelupas dan memerah dengan aura panas yang membara. Level ini terlalu sulit untuk dikendalikan dan rasanya Natsu ingin mengamuk menghancurkan seluruh tanaman bahkan bangunan satu kota dalam sekali serangan. Jari-jari tangannya menjambak helaian rambutnya saat rasa sakit dikepalanya datang lagi. Natsu terduduk dengan kepala yang dihantamkan ketanah berulang kali.

"Hentikan Natsu!" teriak Lucy berniat untuk menyentuhnya tapi sedetik kemudian dia terlempar terkena hempasan asap panas dari tubuh Natsu.

"Lucy-san!" pekik Juvia sembari menghampiri Lucy untuk membantunya.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk mengalihkan perhatian Natsu," kata Sting dari atas pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi, "Kita harus menghentikan dia secepatnya sebelum sihir itu semakin mengendalikan kesadarannya,"

"Dimengerti.." sahut Juvia dan Lucy bersamaan. Keduanya mengepung Natsu dikanan dan kirinya. Melepaskan sihir mereka secara bersamaan tetapi langsung ditangkis oleh Natsu dengan sebelah tangan. Saat melirik kearah Lucy, gadis itu tercekat melihat bola mata hitam Natsu kini berwarna merah dengan lensa vertikal layaknya iblis.

"Nat..su.." Lucy bergetar. Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah Natsu yang dia kenal. Entah apa yang terjadi. Apakah ini hal yang biasa bagi kaum Horie saat mencapai level yang lebih tinggi dalam sihirnya. Ini menakutkan.

"Natsu hentikan!" teriakan itu datangnya dari belakang. Dan yang berteriak barusan adalah Erza dan Gray yang langsung berlari saat melihat Natsu dikepung layaknya buronan. Keduanya meninggalkan Jellal yang masih belum pulih untuk beristirahat dibawah pepohonan.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sting berteriak saat melihat Natsu hampir melukai kedua sahabatnya dengan sihirnya sendiri. Tapi saat melihat Gray yang terjatuh untuk melindungi Erza tiba-tiba mata Natsu terbuka. Iris onyx-nya kembali seperti sediakala. Dan disaat yang bersamaan dia merasakan sesuatu mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah gelang berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari lempengan besi tebal dengan batu berwarna merah ditengahnya. Terlihat batu merah itu menyala lalu menghisap seluruh sihir Natsu tanpa sisa.

"Uaaaargh!" Natsu menjerit merasakan tubuhnya tersengat kekuatan yang menjalar dari gelang itu ditubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya melemas dan jatuh bersujud ditanah.

Gelang itu adalah benda yang dilemparkan oleh Sting untuk menekan kekuatan sihir Natsu yang diluar kendali. Itu adalah benda yang dia siapkan beberapa hari ini. Dan cukup sulit mendapatkannya karna gelang itu hanya ada dikemetrian sihir untuk mengurung para tahanan agar tidak mampu mengerluarkan sihirnya dalam sel kurungan.

"Natsu.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Natsu?" tanya Gray pada Sting sesaat setelah Sting turun dari pepohonan untuk menghampiri Natsu.

"Hanya menekan sihirnya, tidak ada maksud lain apalagi menyakitinya. Jika membiarkan dia terus-menerus seperti tadi, dia bisa mati," jelas Sting.

Gray kemudian membantu Natsu berdiri dan melihat wajahnya sangat kelelahan dengan dipenuhi banyak keringat.

"Maaf Gray, Erza, minna.." pundung Natsu. Suaranya serak dan terasa seperti tercekik.

"Sudah tak apa, yang penting kau tidak terluka," kata Erza.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong untuk apa para Zorgon itu memancingmu kesini? Mereka tidak hanya sekedar mengantarkan nyawa padamu kan Natsu?" tanya Sting heran.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya mereka memang sengaja," sahut Natsu. Matanya tiba-tiba berkeliling kearah sekitar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Hei, kalian meninggalkan Jellal sendirian?" Natsu memandang Erza dan Gray bergantian.

Gray menggeleng lalu menunjuk kearah pepohonan dimana Jellal berada, "Tidak, dia ad di-" dilihatnya pemuda bersurai biru itu tidak ada ditempat itu lagi, "-sana."

Jellal mendadak hilang dari pandangan mereka. Padahal Gray dan Erza menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk disana tadi. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada. Pergi kemana orang itu.

"Ada ap- Kyaaa!" jerit Juvia yang tiba-tiba terpental.

"Uaargh!" Sting juga ikut terlempar dengan keras oleh kekuatan asing yang entah darimana.

"Ugh!" Lucy pun juga terkena sasaran sihir hitam milik seseorang.

Sebuah siluet seseorang berkeliaran disekitar mereka. Melesat secepat angin dan bersembunyi diantara bayangan kegelapan malam. Sama seperti halnya dengan ketiga penyihir lainnya. Gray dan Erza juga terhempas kesisi kanan dan kiri Natsu hingga terpental beberapa meter. Sayangnya Natsu terlalu lemah dengan keberadaan gelang yang menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sihirnya benar-benar tak mampu keluar disaat genting seperti sekarang.

Natsu mencium adanya sosok yang mendekat kearahnya, namun dia tidak sempat menghindar. Tubuhnya terseret oleh seseorang lalu merasakan sebuah pukulan telak dibagian perutnya. Natsu hanya meringis dengan kaki yang perlahan melemas dan sosok itu menyangganya. Dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh orang itu bahkan sejak tadi tapi dia terlalu terpukul mengetahui siapa yang tega menyerang teman-temannya, dan terlebih lagi Natsu juga tidak menyangka kalau dia yang melakukan semua ini.

"Sialan kau... Jellal... Apa yang kau laku..kan?" kesadaran Natsu menghilang. Dan tubuh itu benar-benar terjatuh dalam cekalan Jellal.

"Tidak.. Mungkin.. Jellal... Kenapa?" Erza menatap Jellal sendu dengan matanya yang mulai meneteskan cairan bening.

"Aku adalah Zeref.." suara berat Jellal menggema disekitar area kebun itu dengan ekspresinya yang menakutkan. Lengannya melingari leher Natsu dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk. Jellal melirik Natsu yang berada disampingnya dengan seringai mengerikannya.

"Akhirnya kudapatkan kunci kekkai pelindung bumi beserta iblis terkuatku, E.N.D."

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Huwaaahh... Ini fic udah saya telantarkan berapa lama? Hihihi sebenernya males dilanjut tapi ngegantungin cerita tanpa ending juga bukan ciri khas saya. Walaupun lama tapi yang penting dilanjut. Moodnya nagi juga emang lagi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Sebel sama fairy tail yang manganya bikin greget. Tapi ga tau kenapa selalu ditunggu juga tiap minggunya demi ngeliat Natsu tercyintah (oke itu lebay) hahaha...

Oke sekarang tinggal ngelanjutin yang satunya. Jaa matta nee :)


End file.
